


I See You

by Mcwiig



Category: Ghostbusters (2016) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, RPF, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwiig/pseuds/Mcwiig
Summary: Kristen has feelings for Kate and Kate has feelings for Kristen but will they tell each other? Everything starts with Kristen getting caught staring at Kate on the set of Ghostbusters. See how they battle a long distances relationship, one on the east coast and the other on the west coast, celebrate Kristen's 42nd birthday and more.





	1. Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that is fully finished that is also up on fanfiction.net and wattpad. 
> 
> I know a lot of people aren't fond about real life people fanfictions but to be honest I don't give a crap also if you're not a fan of this then you don't have to read. There is actually people that like these type of fics and that's why I'm here. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this 26 chapter McWiig fic.

**Kristen's POV**

I sat down on my chair and sighed. This awesome summer I have had is coming to an end. They were officially shooting the last few scenes of Ghostbusters. As I snapped back to reality I realized my eyes once again had landed on the blonde but to my luck the blonde wasn't looking at me.

I thought about how many times my eyes had ended up on the blonde and how many times I had gotten caught doing it. I had gotten caught by either Melissa, Leslie or Paul about 3-5 times and the blonde around 15 times. But I have definitely had my eyes on the blonde more than that. Even before we started shooting the movie, back when I was still on SNL when the blonde just started out.

I don't know why I keep staring at the blonde, the blonde was mesmerizing. Something made me stare and drool like a damn fool and I want to find out why and why I was so drawn to the blonde because from what I know I'm was straight and the blonde wasn't interested in me in that way or? Sure they had gotten close this summer but as friends right? As very close friends? Or was there more? What is happening to me? _Kristen pull your shit together!_ I snapped back to the real world and saw that the blonde was approaching me.

"Hey Kristen."

"Hi Kate." I answer shyly.

Kate smiled and leaned into me and whispered.

"You were staring again." Kate winked at the me before walking off to her mark leaving me stunned behind.

Leslie got up to me and had to drag me to my mark so they could start the scene.

The rest of the day ran smoothly and I tried to think of other things than my gorgeous blonde co-star.

I headed to my trailer to get out of my costume and into my own clothes. I sat down on the couch and once again reflected on the day. Especially when Kate walked up to me when I had been staring and winked at me. What did that mean? Was Kate flirting with me? I want to find out what that really meant but a yawn crept up on me and I got my things and I decided to head back to my hotel.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

As I was gathering my things so I could head back to my hotel I kept thinking about Kristen once again staring at me. How many times had I caught her doing that now? I had no idea but it was probably a lot. Did Kristen have feelings for me? She couldn't have right? Kristen was straight from what I know, she'd been married to a dude before. Well so had Portia before she married Ellen but like Kristen wasn't into girls right? And why did I wink at her after I told her she had been staring at me again? Do I have feelings for her? I can't have feelings for Kristen right? Okay who am I trying to fool I've always had a crush on Kristen. But it is just that a crush and nothing will come from it. Well I decided to head out of my trailer and back to my hotel it's been a long day and I could use a long shower or a bath.

I get out and see that Kristen is heading out too.

"Hey Kristen wait up!" I called after her. Kristen stopped and I walked up next to her.

"You heading back to your hotel too?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

We walked slowly towards the hotel. Weirdly enough me and Kristen had gotten the same hotel and Melissa and Leslie had gotten another.

Out of nowhere I blurted out.

"Do you wanna come up to my room?" I cursed myself as fast as those words came out of my mouth. Of course she wouldn't like to come to your room. So when her answer wasn't what you head expected you caught yourself choking on air.

"Sure why not."

I started coughing and Kristen turned to me and asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah haha umm I wasn't expecting that as your answer."

Kristen smiled at me and we walked towards the elevator.

We talked for several hours totally forgetting that it was getting very late.

"So I want to apologize for staring at you, _again._ " Kristen smiled shyly.

I looked up at her and tilted my head a little.

I smiled and let out a little giggle.

"It's okay Kristen I don't mind." I winked.

"Well I should head back to my suit. Night Kate see ya tomorrow." Kristen gathered her things and got up. I got up too to walk her to the door.

"Yeah, tomorrow right. Night."

I closed the door, locked it turned around and leaned against the door.

I sighed. I shook my head headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

Me and Kate had gotten rooms on the same floor so I walked down the hallway to mine and thought about what had just happened. I apologized for staring at her and then she said and she winked at me. Why did she wink? I once again spun around on the subject of does Kate like me? I knew I obviously liked her more than a friend but I'm terrified on acting on them, I'd never had these type of feelings before at least not for a woman. But there is something special about Kate.

I unlocked my door and got in, I kicked off my shoes and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and once again started thinking about my feelings.

Like should I tell Kate how I feel like it seems like the right thing to do but like what if she doesn't feel the same about me then what will I do I know it would probably get awkward on set and what if that ruins our beautiful friendship? I can't do that but it also feels really bad to keep this from her.

I get up and head into the bathroom and brush my teeth, get into my pyjamas and hop into bed.

"I gotta tell her don't I?" I say before I fall into a deep sleep. 


	2. Into You

**Kate's POV**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I sat up slowly and looked around the bedroom of my hotel suite. It was still kind of dark outside as the clock read 4:30am and our call time was 5:30am so I had an hour to get ready. I climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom turning on the shower I stripped and got in letting the water fall all over my body. I can feel my muscles relaxing as the heat surrounds me. The memories from the previous night with Kristen appears and I smile. But I didn't expect for her to show up in my dreams when I later went to sleep. The dream wasn't bad, not at all but it caused a lot of questions and my feelings for Kristen became a lot clearer and I knew I had to tell her but maybe that was a conversation best to have after work because if didn't go well who knew what would happen. Will they be able to finish the movie? What if this ruined their friendship? This beautiful friendship that they had built over the summer. So yes this was a conversation best done after work, just the two of them.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed and brushed my teeth. I then made some coffee and sat down in the living room to watch some tv before I head to the set.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

When my alarm went of the next morning I groaned and rolled around tried to cover my ears with the pillow. I did not want to get up. Kate had invaded my dreams last night and I woke up sweating. I rolled back over to my phone to shut of the alarm. It was 3:00am and I could not be more tired. I got up anyways and got dressed before I walked into the kitchen to get me some coffee. I later sat down on the couch and checked my phone. Nothing interesting just some text messages in the group chat we created. I laughed at something Melissa had said and then turned on the tv to watch the news. I finished my coffee and headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair. I then grabbed my things and headed out of my hotel room.

As I was closing my door I sneaked a peek down the hall and saw Kate heading out too.

"Hi Kate." I half-ish shout as it was 5:15am.

Kate looks up at me and waves. I lock my door and walk towards her.

"Good morning." She says as I come up to her.

"I'm not so sure about that." I answer with a yawn.

"Someone stayed up late last night." Kate smirked.

"More like someone invaded my dreams." I rolled my eyes. Not enough coffee could help me today.

As we took the elevator down to the main floor Kate looks at me.

"We need to talk." She says.

I open my mouth and close it again.

"Yeah I know." I smile at her.

"After work?" She asks.

"After work." I confirm.

The rest of the way to set was spent quiet none of us really in the mood to talk. When we stepped on to the set Leslie and Melissa greeted us and then it was time to get to work.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

The day seemed to be extremely long and it was only 2pm. I had caught Kristen staring at me around 4 times, 2 of the times Kristen noticed I caught her and her cheeks went a few shades red. She was obviously very embarrassed but I just smiled at her.

I really just wanted the day to be over so we could have our talk. When I had told her we needed to talk she had answered 'yeah I know'. Which meant they both knew something was going on. I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Can't this day just be over_.

When they were finally done for the day we all scattered to our different places. Melissa was seeing her kids, Leslie was meeting up with a friend so me and Kristen headed back to our hotel. We picked up some take out before walking to the hotel. We decided to eat and have our conversation in Kristen's suite.

Kristen unlocked her door and we walked in.

We sat down on each side of the couch and started digging in on the food.

I finished my last bite and leaned back on the couch. I crossed my legs and turned towards Kristen.

"So I guess it's time."

Kristen turned to me and smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah." She bit down on her bottom lip and I'm not gonna lie it turned me on.

"Do you wanna go first or should I?" I ask.

"I can go first." I did not expect that.

"Okay sure."

"Like I feel like I need to explain why I've been staring at you so much." I smirked and she turned her head away from me and continued.

"I've had these feelings, feelings that I can't really explain. I've had these feelings before but not only for men and it's been confusing the hell out of me. But these feelings aren't new, I've had them for years you know when I was still on SNL and you just started out but this summer we have spent so much time together the feelings just grew stronger and I knew that I had to tell you but I'm also afraid this will ruin our beautiful friendship and I don't want that. I've always thought I was straight, sure I experimentet in college but who doesn't but now I'm not so sure. I thought it was just me but then you winked at me not once but twice yesterday and that's when I decided that you deserved to know. Kate I think I'm falling in love with you." She turned her head back to me tears falling from her eyes.

I did not expect that either.

"Kristen I'm gonna be honest with you okay?" She nodded and I continued.

"I've had a crush on you for a long time like you said SNL. But I thought you were straight, since you'd been married before to a dude but so was Portia before she married Ellen…not…that…I want to get married but like you get the point. So since I didn't think you were gonna be into me like that I kept it as a crush because that's what I thought it was but every time I caught you staring at me I knew that it wasn't a crush, it's more than that but like you I was also scared of saying anything because I thought it would ruin the friendship that we've built. But since I said I was gonna be honest with you here it goes. Kristen I'm falling for you. Will you catch me?"

Kristen's eyes grew wide then she leaned towards me and kissed me.

I definitely did not expect that.

"So you're into me?" I ask as we break apart.

"Yes you idiot I'm into you." She answers.

I pull her closer to me and smile into our kiss.

* * *


	3. Like Lightning

**Kate's POV**

I woke up the next morning with the sun seeping through the blinds. I turn my head to the side and next to me is Kristen still fully asleep with her legs tangled with mine. I place a sloppy kiss on her shoulder. She smiles and slowly opens her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." I say and pull her closer.

"Good morning yourself." She places a kiss on my nose and scrunch my face.

"I love when you do that." She acknowledged.

"Do what?" I ask innocently.

"Scrunch your face."

I get embarrassed and my cheeks turns several shades red so I pull my hands in front of my face. She takes a hold of my hands and removes them from my face.

"Don't do that." She says smoothly.

I smile at her shyly.

"Don't ever be embarrassed about the face scrunch, because I find it adorable and that should be all you care about. Okay?"

"Okay."

She leans up to me and gives me a kiss.

"What time is it?" She asks as we break apart.

"A little after 9am"

"What?! We are late!" Kristen flew out of the bed and started getting dressed.

"Hey babe slow down! I told Paul before we left set yesterday that we would get in later today as you slept badly the night before so I told him that I would keep an eye on you and let you sleep in because you need it. He was fine with it."

Kristen stopped dead in her tracks.

"So he knows about us?"

"Of course not! I'm just a very concerned friend."

"So when are we supposed to be in?"

"Like an hour."

"Okay." Kristen let out a breath.

I got out of bed and got dressed.

"So I'll head back to my suite as I need to change. Do you want to come over when you've finished getting ready and I'll have coffee ready for you?" I ask as I walk towards the door.

"Yeah that be lovely." Kristen answers. I give her a small peck on the lips and head back to my own suite to get ready.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

I really hate Kate for that but I'm also thankful because I really needed to sleep in.

I put on fresh new clothes and walked into the bathroom. I brush through my hair and brush my teeth. I grab my things and head to Kate's suite.

I knock lightly on the door and just a few seconds it opens.

"I've been waiting for ya." Kate says as she closes the door behind me. She then proceeds to push me against it and her lips crash with mine. I can feel her begging for entrance into my mouth and I let her. A moan escapes from my lips and I can feel Kate smiling into our deep kiss or make out session or whatever you wanna call it.

I spin her around and now I'm the one pushing her against the wall. I'm now the one asking for entrance into her mouth and I twirl my tongue and a sweet moan comes out from Kate.

"You like that don't you?" I whisper into her ear.

"Yes." Kate lets out with a shaky breath.

"Good." I then walk away from her and into the kitchen to get my coffee. I can feel her walking behind me obviously very confused about what just happened.

I get my coffee in my to-go cup and then head towards the door.

"Come on Kate we're gonna be late!"

* * *

**Kate's POV**

Kristen leaving me hanging like that is all that I've been thinking about all morning. She is totally gonna pay for that later. It was finally time for lunch and I head back to my trailer.

I'm still thinking about our hot make out session in the trailer as I hear a knock on my door and Kristen walks in.

"Hey." She says as she sits down next to me on the couch.

"Hi." I answer.

"I'm sorry for just stopping earlier. It wasn't my intention but if we had gone any further we would have been late."

"It's okay but be prepared of having to pay for that tonight." I warned and then winked.

"I can't wait." She smiles at me.

She then turns her head away from me, I've noticed she does that when she gets uncomfortable and I find it super adorable.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask gently.

"Nothing really, well we aren't telling anyone about us yet right? I just want this between us for now, let me enjoy you for myself for a while. If that's okay with you of course."

I put one of my hands on her cheek and guide her face towards me.

"Anything for you my love." I give her a small little kiss on her lips.

Our intimate time got interrupted by a knock on the door and I get up to open the door.

Outside the door was Melissa and Leslie and they wondered if I wanted to have lunch with them and if I had seen Kristen.

"Sure and yeah I have seen Kristen she's actually here."

"Oh." Melissa let out. I turn around to Kristen.

"Hey, Melissa and Leslie wonders if we want to have lunch with them.

Kristen nods and gets up and we head out.

During lunch we talk a little bit about everything. Both me and Kristen had hoped the conversation wouldn't end up to me and Kristen being together in my trailer but nothing slips passed Melissa and Leslie.

"So Kristen what were you doing in Kate's trailer when we came and asked if you wanted to have lunch with us?" Leslie asked with a glimt in her eye.

I could tell Kristen got a lump in her throat and decided to answer the question for her.

"You guys totally ruined this for us. We were planning a surprise." I called out.

Both Leslie and Melissa look at each other and Kristen looks at me and mouths a _thank you_.

I smile at her and Leslie and Melissa looks at me.

"Ah damn we ruined the surprise!" Leslie let out.

"Yeah thank you for that." Kristen huffed.

As we finished our lunch and headed back to set me and Kristen walked a little behind Leslie and Melissa so we could talk.

"That was close." Kristen let out.

"Yeah." I agreed with her.

The rest of the day rolled on and the four of us girls goofed around as usual. I'm surprised if Paul actually get something out of our scenes and if this actually will end up becoming a movie.

When we finally had wrapped me and Kristen headed back to our hotel.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

I'm so glad Leslie and Melissa didn't question it more after Kate said that we were planning a surprise for them but I still have a feeling they are that stupid and they might actually know what's going on. As me and Kate stepped into the elevator I took a hold of her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I think we need to tell them." It's barely a whisper but I know Kate would hear it.

"I know." She lets out a sighed.

"I'm sorry." She offered.

"It's not your fault Kate. As much as I had hoped we could have kept this for us, at least a little while I knew with Leslie and Melissa around it wouldn't be easy."

She smiled at me as we stumbled into her suite.

"Hey maybe we should just keep one suite huh?" She smirks at me as I'm taking off my shoes.

"Yeah maybe."

She grabs my hand and pulls me down with her on the couch.

I look up at her and smile.

"Kate McKinnon you hit me like lightning."

She leans towards my face and gives me a kiss.

"And you Kristen Wiig lights fireworks inside me."


	4. Everybody Knows

**Kate's POV**

As me and Kristen got to set the next day we called for a meeting with Leslie, Melissa and Paul.

"So we have something to tell you guys." Kristen announced.

"Oh." They all let out.

Kristen looked at me and I knew she wanted me to continue.

"So yesterday this almost slipped out so we knew we couldn't keep it to ourselves anymore." I bit my bottom lip and continued.

"Me and Kristen are dating." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

Melissa, Leslie and Paul looked at each other and started laughing.

"What?" Me and Kristen asks.

Leslie stops laughing and looks at us.

"We know, everybody knows." Then she starts laughing again.

Me and Kristen looks at each other very obviously confused.

"How?" Kristen asks.

"We'll let me just tell you that you haven't been very subtle here on set. Kristen you've been continuing staring at Kate." Melissa starts out.

"And you Kate has gotten all shiny star eyed every time I've mentioned Kristen, you guys been goofing with each other entirely too much…" Leslie continues.

"We could continue but we think you get the point."

Me and Kristen thought we had been very careful not to show any affection at work but we had obviously failed miserably.

"So you guys are okay with this?" I ask.

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?" Leslie answers.

"No reason." I respond.

"But why didn't you say or ask us about it?" Kristen asked.

"Well we wanted you guys to come to us. So we waited until you guys were comfortable telling us."

"Wait how long have you guys been thinking this has gone on?" I ask.

"Well since the beginning." Paul finally speaks up.

It's now me and Kristen's turn to laugh.

"What?" They all ask.

"We only confessed our feelings for one another two days ago…" Kristen addressed.

They all got wide eyed.

"Seriously?" Leslie exclaimed.

"Yeah seriously. But we've both had feelings for one another longer than that. It just took us some time to get here." I declared.

"Oh wow." Leslie let out.

"Well as fun as this has been shouldn't we get back to work?" Kristen questioned.

"I think you're right about that." Paul responded and we all headed out and we began shooting.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

I was so exhausted when we finished work today. Between goofing around with the others and the amount of congratulations from other cast and crew members and shooting the actual movie it made me tired and I couldn't wait for me and Kate to head back to our hotel.

"Hey babe you ready?" Kate ask as she steps into my trailer.

"Yeah." I grab my things and we head out.

"So I'd love to take up on that offer I made yesterday about the suite situation." She ask as we get off the set.

"Hmmm."

"Mine or yours?"

"Well yours because it has a better view." I say matter of factly.

"Okay then. Do you want me to help you pack up?" She asked and I replied with a simple yes please.

As we get into the hotel lobby we walk up to the reception.

"Hey how may I help you." This 20 something receptionist asks.

"We've decided that we will share one suite for the rest of our stay so I would like to give mine up."

"Yes of course Ms Wiig." I'm not even surprised that the girl knew who I was she seems like someone who has seen the movies I'd previously been in.

"Will be going up there now and get my things. We will probably be done in an hour or two and I'll come down with my room key when we're done."

The receptionist smiled at me and nodded her head.

Me and Kate then walked towards the elevator and rode to the 8th floor and walked to my suite.

"I wonder if she knew we were dating." Kate laughed.

"Well maybe since we said we would be sharing your suite."

"Yeah."

The packing of my things went a lot faster than I would have thought and we were done after 30 minutes well 40 since Kate pulled me down on the bed and we cuddle for around 10 minutes.

We carried all of my things over to her suite and then I went down stairs to return my room key.

When I got up Kate was already in the kitchen making dinner. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I love you." I did not know where that came from and we were definitely not in the 'I love you' stage yet but it somehow felt right and I really hoped Kate felt the same because otherwise this would have been extremely awkward.

Kate turns around and looks me in the eyes. She smiles and gives me a kiss.

"I love you too babe." I pull her closer and our lips meets once again.

After dinner that Kate deliciously made we snuggled up on the couch in front of a movie and in that moment I couldn't have been happier.

After the movie we got ready for bed. We got in under the covers and I crept closer to Kate.

"Were you actually surprised when they told us that they knew we were together?" I ask.

Kate slowly opened her eyes to look at me.

"I had my suspicions."

"How?"

"Well Leslie knows me inside and out. I'm her bitch. Of course she would have figured it out sooner or later."

"That makes since."

"Hey that doesn't mean I love her more than I love you."

I smile at her and she places a kiss on my forehead.

"You know you still owe me from leaving me hanging yesterday right?"

"I guess I am." I wink at her and then turn around.

Kate huffs and I can't help but let out a laugh.

"But I didn't say I'd give it to you today."

"God woman I love it when you tease me."

"Good because it will probably happen…a lot."

I can hear her gasp behind me and I turn around.

"Does that turn you on Ms McKinnon?"

Kate just nods her head enthusiastically.

"Hmm good to know." I say.

Kate then moves closer to me and then we fall asleep.


	5. Can't Blame a Girl for Trying

**Kristen's POV**

The weeks passed by and it was now our very last day. Me and Kate were walking onto the set and we felt it was gonna be an emotional day. We've spent the entire summer shooting this movie and now it's just coming to an end.

Melissa and Leslie walked up to us and they already had tears rolling down their cheeks and I knew that this was gonna be an emotional day.

When we finally broke for lunch the tears were streaming down all our faces. Since it was our very last day we decided to all eat lunch together which we usually did anyways. We sat down and I grabbed ahold of Kate's hand and squeezed it which earned me a smile from my girlfriend.

When we started shooting this movie I didn't know that this was gonna be the best summer ever. Getting to know all of them better, sure I've known Melissa for years and kind of knew Kate from SNL but getting to know her better and getting to know Leslie has been amazing. If someone told me I was gonna end up with my gorgeous blonde co-star at the end of this movie I would have laughed, hard in their face. But here I am sitting next to my gorgeous blonde co-star squeezing her hand and getting a smile in return.

Me and Kate had decided not to go public with our relationship yet, sure we had told the cast and crew of the movie and our families but we did not want the entire world to know yet. As this was very knew and both me and Kate are very private people when it comes to our personal lives. I don't know how many times both me and Kate had to stop Leslie from posting certain pictures to Instagram or Twitter.

It made me laugh thinking about it and the conversation the others were having stopped and the attention was brought to me.

"What's so funny?" Kate asks amused.

I gulp and answer the question.

"Nothing."

They all rolled their eyes.

"Well I didn't say anything funny so it must have been something in your head." Leslie addressed.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Kate exclaimed happily.

I smiled and thought for a second, I let out a breath and started.

"Well I was just thinking about this summer. How I've gotten to know all of you better, how I would have laughed hard in the persons face if they'd told me in the beginning of us shooting this movie that I would end up with my gorgeous blonde co-star…" That made Kate blush and I thought it was adorable.

"And how we've decided to keep our relationship private from the rest of the world and how many times we've had to stop you, Leslie from posting certain pictures to Instagram and Twitter…" That made Leslie blush, which does not happen easily. But she was embarrassed and I don't know how many times she's apologized for almost posting them.

Melissa was the only one that was amused during this conversation. Leslie was embarrassed, Kate was blushing for me calling her gorgeous and me I was well kind of feeling awkward.

Trying to stop the awkward silence I spoke up once again.

"So what were you guys talking about as I was daydreaming?"

"Well mostly how amazing it's gonna be to get back to reality." Melissa answered.

"Uh, yeah right."

"Yeah I don't know about you guys but it's gonna be nice to go back to New York and have some time off before the craze that is SNL." Leslie let out.

Kate still in a haze had to be playfully slapped by Leslie to come back to reality.

"Uh huh? Umm yeah well I won't have time off before SNL starts." Kate sighed.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"Well besides this movie, I also got The Angry Birds Movie coming out, and Finding Dory. Plus I'm shooting Masterminds with these goofs." Kate nodded both towards me and Leslie.

"Oh yeah right, you guys have another movie to shoot together."

"Yes." We all let out together.

We chit chatted a little bit more as we finished our meals. We stepped out of the restaurant into the relatively warm streets of Boston and as usual there was paps standing outside waiting for us to get out. I sighed and started plowing through the paparazzis with the others behind me.

As we got to the set we all headed towards our own trailers to put on our costumes. To my surprise I had grown found of the beige-ish jumpsuit as it was quiet comfy.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on my door and I went to open it. On the other side stood a very distant Kate. I let her in and we sat down on the couch she looks at me with sad eyes and I can tell that this isn't gonna be good.

"What's wrong Kate?" I ask and grab a hold of her hand.

She wipes away a tear from her face and answers.

"This isn't the right time." She says as another tear falls down her face and her head falls down and she is now looking at her lap.

"Something is obviously bothering you and you know I can't stand it when you're sad." I tilt her head up and wipe away some of her tears.

She sniffles and looks into my eyes.

"Well it just made me realize at lunch that I won't be able to see you for a while after today."

That actually made me tear up as well since I hadn't thought about it.

"Hey honey we will be fine. I promise you and we will definitely talk about it more after we finish up." I say to reassure her.

I pull her in for a hug and place a kiss on her forehead.

"We will figure this out okay?" She looks up at me and nods.

I get up and hold out my hand for her to take it, she grabs it and I pull her up and we head out of my trailer.

The rest of the day is spend shooting the last scenes, a lot of laughter and a lot of tears.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I was still pretty upset the rest of the day. Melissa and Leslie thought it had to do with it being our last day since all of us were pretty sad about that, only Kristen knew the truth. I kept looking at her and she smiled every time our eyes met.

I couldn't wait until we finished up so we could finish our conversation and I could cuddle up next to her.

When we finally wrapped the final scene we all went in for a big hug.

As we were heading to our respective trailers Leslie came up with the brilliant idea of why don't we all go out as it is our last night together and Melissa agreed. They looked towards me and Kristen, I just wanted to go back to our hotel suite so we could talk and snuggle but I felt bad as it was our last night together and me and Kristen might actually be able to talk tomorrow before we head back to New York.

"Sure." I say and smile and Kristen nods her yes too.

We all decided to meet at this restaurant first for dinner and then hit up some clubs.

When me and Kristen were walking back to our hotel I grabbed her hand and I looked up at her.

"You know we won't be able to kiss or anything while we're out right."

"Yeah I know it sucks. Because I'll probably get drunk and wanna make out with you and do all of this nasty dancing." She says sarcastically and I laugh.

"Oh I wouldn't mind that." I smirk.

"But if we did do that it means our relationship would become public knowledge." I continue.

"Yeah." Kristen lets out a sighed.

"We aren't ready for that are we?" I ask.

"I don't know Kate."

I look at her and smile.

"I wouldn't mind if we told the world, sure I would have loved for us to keep it to ourselves for a little longer but I hate that if we go out we can't be intimate and other people would probably hit on us because they think we are single…" Kristen rambles.

I smile at her, it's so cute when she is rambling.

"What?" She asks.

"You were rambling." I say matter-of-factly.

Kristen starts to blush.

"Hey! I think it's cute no need to be embarrassed."

"You think it's cute when I ramble?"

"Yes. It's very dorky and I can't help but smile every time you do it." I confirm.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"So to answer your little ramble. I totally agree with you and I know I'll have a real hard time keeping my hands and my lips off of you. But also want to keep it from the outside world because I don't wanna share ya." I wink.

I know Kristen has a weak spot for me winking at her so when I see her gulp hard I smirk.

"So maybe we should let the world know?"

"Yeah because as much as I don't wanna share you with the rest of the world it's gonna be even harder for me when guys come up to you just to flirt." I answer honestly.

She smiles at me.

"Oh I would have loved to see you jealous." This time Kristen is the one who smirks and my heart sank to stomach.

"Don't do this to me woman."

"Well can't blame a girl for trying." She smirks at me again

I open up the suite and we walk in and Kristen pushes me up against the cold door and starts kissing me passionately.

I might be small but I'm strong and I turn around so now Kristen is the one pushed up against the door. She gasps and I smile.

I grab a hold of her collar and I turn around beginning to leave.

"Hey if we don't change we're gonna be late!" I call out as I head to the bedroom to change leaving a very stunned and turned on Kristen behind.

"Damn!" I hear from outside the bedroom and I once again smirk for teasing her.


	6. Good Girls

**Kate's POV**

I didn't bring a lot of dresses with me as I didn't think I would have time to go out. I just thought it would be back and from the hotel to set and set to the hotel.

I grabbed one of three dresses that was hanging in the closet. I looked at the black sleeveless tight dress and thought it will do.

I put it on and looked into the mirror.

Kristen walked up behind me and put her arms around me.

"You look stunning." She smiles at me through the mirror and I blush.

She spins me around and we lock eyes. I could stand like this forever but I knew we didn't have the time. I shift my focus and scan her body with my eyes.

She's wearing tight black jeans and a white button up blouse and it makes me feel all kinds of things.

"And you're telling me I look stunning, Have you seen yourself in a mirror." Is what comes out of my mouth next.

She chuckles.

"Actually I have." She smirks.

Damn.

I fluff my hair a little and check my makeup and I can see that Kristen does the same. When I'm done I look to her and smiles.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yep." We grab our things and head out of the door.

We get to the restaurant at the same time as Leslie and Melissa and we all step inside. A waiter shows us to our table and hands us menus.

I grab a hold of Kristen's free hand on the table. I squeeze it slightly and it earns me a gasp from Leslie and Melissa.

"Umm you guys know where in public right?" Leslie cautioned.

I turn my face to Kristen and we smile at each other.

"We've decided to let the world know where dating." Kristen lets out.

Both Melissa's and Leslie's faces lit's up.

"Oh my gosh seriously?" Leslie beamed.

"As serious as it gets." I assured.

I turn to Kristen and smiles at her brightly and she smiles back at me.

We chit chat through the entire meal, we pay and then we head out into the busy streets of Boston.

We head into our favorite bar that we've spent a lot of time hanging out in as we shot the movie. As we had spent quiet a few nights here as we shot the movie they all knew us pretty well and already knew what we were going to order.

We grab a table at the end of the bar and sit down. The bar wasn't as full as it usually is but we didn't mind as that meant less people coming up to us asking us a bunch of different questions and wanting to take pictures.

We started the night easy with some drinks and some small talk before we headed to one of the bigger clubs.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

We stepped into one of the hotter clubs in the Boston area and it was already crowded for being just 10pm. We managed to get a table at the back of the club and sat down and ordered us some drinks.

Drink after drink rolled in and I could feel the alcohol flow through my body. We had moved from our table out to the dance floor and I was dancing very close to Kate. I noticed that Melissa and Leslie had stopped dancing and was looking at me and Kate dancing, whispering things to each other and giggling. I rolled my eyes and Kate grabbed a hold of my hand and pulls me closer. My breath gets hitched and I look up at Kate and she's smirking at me. That damn smirk I think to myself. I give her a cheap smile and we continue to dance. When the song finally stops we head back to the table and order some more drinks. Oh why did I let them talk me into doing that?

After several drinks later I found myself and Kate dancing on the bar table very close to each other and also very intimate as Demi Lovato's Body Say plays on full volume.

You can touch me with slow hands,

speed it up, baby, make me sweat.

Dreamland, take me there 'cause I want your sex.

If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away.

Touch, make love, taste you.

If my body told the truth, baby I would do

Just what I want to.

Kate moves in closer to me and kisses me passionately, so passionately that I lose my breath quite fast. I gasp for air as we separate and Kate is grinning from ear to ear.

The next part I decide to dedicate to just Kate so I sing it very proudly and loudly.

If I had it my way, I would take the lead

And if I had it my way, I would take you deep.

If my body had a say, I'd get it of my chest

Show you all the red lace underneath this dress.

I sang that even though I was very well aware that I was wearing jeans. But I could tell that it made wonders in many different places for Kate and that was my point.

I grab ahold of her waist and pull her closer and out lips crash once again and this time its deeper but messier and the blood is rushing through my body. Kate leans up to my ear and whisper.

"We are not good girls tonight baby."

Oh my god.

This time I can tell that their is cameras flashing as me and Kate embrace each other and continue to kiss but I don't mind because right here right now I feel happy. Happy to be kissing my girlfriend, to be with her just in general. I just regret that I've been drinking so much that I probably won't remember this in the morning.

The night continues with more drinking, dancing, singing, kissing, laughing and bunch of pictures being taken...

When we finally get back to the hotel both me and Kate collapse on the bed and fall asleep tangled together.


	7. What now?

**Kristen's POV**

When me and Kate woke up the next morning we both checked our phones and they were both blown up with missed calls and text messages from family and friends. Me and Kate honestly hadn't told a lot of people, basically just close family members, I'd told my parents and my brother and Kate had told her mom and sister, them we'd basically only told Melissa, Leslie and Paul. I'd forgotten tell a lot of my close friends like Maya, Amy, Tina, Bill and Seth and I had a ton of messages from all of them. Kate had a bunch of messages from the SNL cast, well mostly from Aidy but also from some of the other cast members too, like Cecily who even spent some time with us to film Ghostbusters had sent Kate a bunch of messages, she also had messages from Chris and Sarah.

We decided to sit in different places of the hotel room so we could talk to the respective people on our lists.

Kate said I could sit in the bed while she has her conversations in the bathroom. She's way too nice and I don't deserve her.

Before Kate headed into the bathroom to make her call we decided that it might be best to gather everyone to give them more details when we get back to New York the Kate walked into the bathroom and closed the door so we wouldn't bother each other. I decided to call them all in a group call so I didn't have to call them one by one and from the sound from the vague sound from the bathroom Kate had thought the same thing.

They all answer at a relatively fast speed probably waiting by there phones incase I've seen their messages.

Phone conversation

 **Me** : Hi guys.

 **Everyone** : WHERE YOU'VE BEEN WE'VE LEFT A TON OF MESSAGES!

 **Me** : I'm sorry for being asleep...

 **Maya** : Why didn't you tell us?

 **Me** : Umm...I don't know?

 **Amy** : Really KWiig really?

I laugh at the nickname and took a deep breath.

 **Me** : Honestly it just slipped my mind or something. Neither me or Kate told a lot of people. The only ones that knew was our parents and siblings, and well Melissa, Leslie and Paul of course. Kate told me that even Cecily had sent her messages and she was with us on set a lot of days and didn't even notice.

 **Everyone** : Well that makes sense.

We were always so good and saying the same thing at the same time.

 **Bill** : So what is Kate doing know? Is she sitting next to you?

I can totally tell that he is smirking on the other end of the phone.

 **Me** : Well she's in the bathroom doing the exact same thing as I am doing now having a group call with well most of the cast members, pretty sure Aidy and Cecily is in that call because they were the two cast members that sent the most messages as well as the writers Chris and Sarah, since they and Aidy are like a tiny little family and before you comment that she is in the bathroom its because we wouldn't bother each other on our respective calls.

 **Tina** : So when are you getting back to New York?

 **Me** : Later today.

 **Tina** : Oh okay good.

 **Me** : I honestly want to talk more but I need to pack so I won't miss my flight.

I laugh and they all join in.

 **Me** : We will talk more though. Me and Kate have decided to gather everyone when we get back so we can give you all some more details and why we haven't told you guys and how long it's been going on and so on is that okay?

 **Everyone** : Yeah sure!

 **Me** : Good I'll take the you all the details when I get back!

 **Everyone** : Okay good. Travel safe!

 **Me** : I'll! Bye!

 **Everyone** : Bye.

I get off the phone and throw my head back on the pillow.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I sit down on the toilet and unlock my iPhone and add some people into the group call.

When everyone answers their frantic hellos I take a deep breath to prepare myself for this conversation.

 **Aidy** : What the hell Kate why haven't you answered my calls or texts?

 **Me** : Good morning to you too. As you can probably tell by the pictures all over the internet I was out late last night and ended up sleeping in okay?

 **Cecily** : Sounds reasonable to me. But I am honestly offended that you guys not telling me! I freaking worked with you guys on this movie!

 **Me** : I'm honestly surprised you didn't notice apparently everyone else did on set.

I can hear Cecily gasp on the other side of the phone.

 **Me** : Well you weren't the only one that didn't know. No one in the group call knew and neither did the people in the group call from Kristen's phone.

 **Aidy** : So Kristen is having an exact same type of phone call? With whom?

 **Me** : Maya, Amy, Tina, Bill and Seth I believe they were the ones that blew up her phone as you guys did to mine thank you very much.

 **Chris** : I'm honestly surprised that Leslie hasn't blabbed about this.

I laugh and so does the others.

 **Me** : Well she was close to exposing us a bunch of times but we managed to stop her right in time.

 **Cecily** : But why didn't you guys tell us?

 **Me** : Honestly I don't know we just didn't tell much people. I told my mom and sister, Kristen told her parents and her brother and then we also told Leslie, Melissa and Paul because it was necessary. But it turned out they already knew and thought it had gone on much longer than it actually had.

 **Everyone** : Hmmm...

 **Me** : Well I'd love to talk more but I need to pack so I'll get on my flight back to New York. I promise we will talk more me and Kristen has decided to gather everyone so you guys can get more details about why we didn't tell anyone, how long it's been going on and why we decided to go public now. I'll text you all when I get back home okay?

 **Everyone** : Yeah sure.

 **Me** : Okay then. I'll see ya'll later. Bye!

 **Everyone** : Bye! Fly safe.

I hang up and sighed before I push myself of the toilet and get out of the bathroom as I do I can see Kristen's head fall back on the pillow.

"What now?" She asks as I lie down next to her.

"We pack and go home and then deal with all of them face to face."

"What would I do without you?"

"Starve." I say and laugh. Kristen hits my arm playfully.

"I was gonna say that I don't deserve you but I'm wrong. You don't deserve me." She says with a smirk.

"Ouch that hurt." I honestly playing hurt by that.

"But I do love you." She smiles at me.

"I love you too." I say as I press a kiss to her temple.

"Come on we gotta pack." I say as I get up and then extend my arm and pull her up.


	8. Perfect

**Kate's POV**

When me and Kristen finally finished packing both probably packing something belonging to the other we sat down on the bed to wait for the cab to pick us up to take us to the airport. We honestly didn't care if we'd packed something that actually belongs to the other because we would be able to give it back anyways.

"So when do you think is a good time to gather everyone?" Kristen asks me.

I prop myself up on my elbows so I can see her better as her head is lying on my stomach.

"Maybe tomorrow? Like we'll probably be to tired when we get back this afternoon as we're still pretty tired from partying all night and with the traveling I'm pretty sure we're gonna be exhausted when we get back."

"I totally agree with you there." She winks at me and I smile at her back.

"So am I staying with you tonight or are you coming home with me?" I asked.

"Hmmm." Kristen smirked.

"Well yours cause I have the dog sitter tills tomorrow."

I smile at her and my phone goes off telling us that the cab is here. We grab our things and head down and check out and walk out to where our cab was waiting.

"Miss McKinnon, Miss Wiig I'll be the taking you to the airport."

"Thank you." Me and Kristen answered at the same time and we both chuckle.

The driver out our things in the trunk and me and Kristen got in and then we were off to the airport.

Honestly the cab ride to the airport went fast. We met up Leslie and Melissa at the airport and we told them about the blown up phones and Leslie told me hers had gone off quite a lot as well. We then separated from Melissa as she was heading back to LA and we got on our plane to New York.

"So how are you guys gonna handle this?" Leslie asked as we got off the plane.

I looked at her with serious eyes.

"Well, we were planning on gathering everyone tomorrow, you included obviously to explain everything in better detail."

"And the press?"

I looked at Kristen and she looked as horrified as me. We had honestly forgotten about the press. I've always hated paparazzi's and I knew with this it was just gonna get worse and I was right. As we stepped out of JFK there was bunch of press waiting to take pictures and get comments.

We got into the car that was waiting for us and it drove off. Thankfully when we arrived at my apartment there was no press there me and Kristen climbed out of the car and got our things and soon we were in the safe space that was my apartment.

Nino came and greeted me obviously happy that I was back home. Kristen sat down on the couch and Nino hopped up next to her and lied down on his back obviously wanted Kristen to rub is stomach and she did.

"I know this is very early but we did share a room..." Kristen started trailing off and it definitely caught my attention so I sat down next to her and looked up at her.

"Yeah..." I kept it short so I could let her continue..

"So if we were to ever share a place do you think they would get along?"

"Huh?"

"Nino and Moose of course!" She hits my arm playfully.

"Oh! Yeah I think they would." I say enthusiastically.

"Good because I really want that some day." I smile because I really know she means it.

"Yeah me too." We kiss but get interrupted by Nino who wants to snuggle down in between us.

"Aweee." Both me and Kristen lets out.

We just snuggled up on the couch for the rest of the day and watched some movies. We also sent out the text about the details for the gathering tomorrow.

_And falling asleep next to the most beautiful girl in the world is the best feeling ever._

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

When me and Kate woke up the next morning it wasn't what I would call _graceful_. It was extremely messy and Nino was licking our faces. I literally thought I had been drooling because of the wetness, and honestly I wouldn't have been surprised if I had been drooling because I had a pretty steamy dream about Kate, but I obviously won't tell her.

"Why are you grinning?" Kate's question brings me out of my daze.

"Nothing." I say trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah sure..."

"I'm serious Kate it was nothing!"

"Hmmm."

I just roll my eyes and cave.

"I honestly thought I had been drooling in my sleep not licked by a cat."

Kate starts bursting out laughing.

"It's not funny Kate!"

Kate gathers herself.

"Oh honey it is but honestly drooling?"

"Honestly I wouldn't have been surprised if I had been drooling because I had a pretty steamy dream about you." I say and wink at her.

"Oh really?" Kate smirks at me.

"Yeah."

Kate tilts her head and smiles.

"I honestly had a pretty steamy dream as well, but it involved you and some other steamy things." She smirks at me once again and my heart drops several floors.

"Hmm wanna tell me more about it?" I ask her.

"Maybe." I know she's teasing me on purpose.

"So what other steamy thing did it involve you said?" Now I'm gonna be the one teasing her.

"A shower."

Score!

I get out of bed and shed one piece of clothing by every step as I walk into the bathroom. I shed my last piece of clothing in the bathroom and throw it into her bedroom and soon after Kate bursts into the bathroom.

"So you wanna do this?" I ask her and step into the shower.

Kate nods her head so many times and it almost like she's gonna explode with excitement.

"Okay then get in." I've never seen someone strip out of their clothes so fast as Kate did right there and then.

I turn on the shower and let the warm water flow over my body. Kate is staring very intensively and moving her eyes all over my body and I can see her gulp.

"See something you like?"

"Uh huh." Is the only thing coming from Kate's mouth.

"Go on then, I know you want to." With that Kate pushes me up against the wall and our lips crash into a passionate kiss.

As we get out of the shower I feel both new, fresh and amazed.

"Oh my god."

"I know." Kate smiled.

I stood in front of the mirror and Kate came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"You're perfect, you know that?" She says as she places a kiss on my neck.

"Puffff I'm far from perfect."

"Well you're perfect for me." She smiles.

I turn around so I can face her.

"I love you." I say with confidence.

"I love you too."

As we were about to kiss again both our phones went off and we pick them up and there is a bunch of messages from our friends wondering where we are.

"Fuck we're late!" We both scream out and run back into Kate's bedroom to get ready as fast as possible.


	9. Sorry

**Kristen's POV**

Stressing wasn't what I had planned to do but it is now what I'm doing. Both me and Kate are running back and forth between the bedroom and the bathroom getting ready for the gathering that we had planned that we now were late to.

To my surprise we were done around 25 minutes later and were heading down to the busy streets of New York. We got into a cab and we were off to our destination. We had decided to gather everyone at the SNL studio because well it felt kind of obvious because that's were me and Kate first met and well everyone knew the place well obviously.

As we got into the studio everyone and I mean everyone was there.

We greeted everyone and then we went to stand in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry we're late. It's honestly my fault..." Kate let out.

"Yeah we're so sorry and it's true it was her fault." Everyone started laughing and Kate playfully hit my arm.

"Ouch."

"Yeah right." I smirk at Kate and she winks at me.

"Okay so you guys all know why we called you here right?" Kate asks.

Everyone nods their head and she continues.

"So must of you found out about this by seeing a bunch of pictures of the two of us being intimate on the internet and it's basically all of you besides Leslie because well she knew already and it became obvious since we were on set together. I'm honestly truly sorry that we did not tell you guys. It slipped our minds and we just told Leslie, Melissa, Paul and our respective families aka I told my mom and sister and Kristen told her parents and her brother and then we didn't really think much of it and it was obviously very dumb I know and it also a lame excuse that it just slipped our minds because all of you mean so incredibly much to the both of us." Kate looks at me and I know she wants me to continue.

"This is really hard for us and since it's still relatively new so we've decided to go slow and not jump into things too fast. When we told Leslie, Melissa and Paul they thought that this had gone on since the beginning, like since we first started filming the movie but truth was that we had only confessed our feelings just a few days before. We've now been dating for well almost one and a half months. Sure both of us started developing on just this stage around three years ago but we've both brushed it off but now when we shot Ghostbusters those feelings came back and now here we are." I smile shyly.

"And the reason we decided to go public now was that we just knew we would have a hard time keeping our hands and lips off of each other while out in public. I also would have a pretty damn hard time seeing guys come up to Kristen just to flirt. Ain't no man gonna flirt with my girl. As much as I don't want to share her I wanted the world to know she's mine more. Can you tell I'm proud of my girlfriend?" Kate beams.

Everyone in the room either gives out awes or are whistling by now.

"Yeah well that's about it so do you guys have any questions?" I probably shouldn't have asked that because I'm pretty sure I saw everyone's hands up.

"Yes?"

"Have you guys moved in with one another yet?"

"We have not but I did spend the night at Kate's." I wink.

"Do you guys wanna move in together one day?"

"We do have those plans yes but since well most of the time we live on different coasts so we haven't talked about it yet." Kate answers this one.

"When's the wedding?" Someone yells out and both me and Kate starts laughing.

"Woah chill not for a very long time." I reply and Kate continues to laugh.

Since that was the questions that basically everyone wanted answered everyone else's hands went down.

"So if there is no more questions I'd say that we're pretty much done here. But if you guys have anymore questions in the future don't hesitate to ask either me or Kate okay?"

We then start to mingle and talk, well about everything from filming the movie, to filming in Boston, to mine and Kate's relationship. Literally everything.

When me and Kate met up again it was already 6pm and we both had gotten hungry so we decided to leave. Sneaky I know but honestly we were still so tired and just wanted to get out of there.

"So do you wanna stay at my place tonight again?" Kate asks as we step out of the building.

"I wouldn't mind that but I gotta pick up Moose from the sitters."

"Okay. That's good because then we can see how Moose and Nino gets along, you know for future reference." Kate chuckles.

"Yeah."

"Okay so if you go pick up Moose, I'll pick up dinner and then we'll meet back at my place?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Kate kisses my cheek and we then head in different directions.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I decide to pick us up some pizza because you can never go wrong with pizza. I head to my favorite pizza place and order. Right now I just want to be snuggled up on the couch next to Kristen with Nino and Moose by our sides watching some kind of cheesy rom–com on tv while eating pizza. So lost in my own thoughts that I almost didn't catch that the pizza was ready.

Me and Kristen reach my apartment basically at the same time and I greet them both.

"Hiiiiiii." I let out.

"Hi babe. Pizza huh? You trying to get me fat?" She says sarcastically.

"Ha! Never. I just thought we could snuggle up on the couch with our beautiful animals and eat pizza and watch some cheesy rom–com."

"And I think that's a great idea."

We walk into my apartment and Nino comes up to us and starts sniffing Moose in the face like who is this new creature and what is it doing in my home. Nino soon realized that Moose wasn't a threat and went back to his spot in the corner.

"Told ya it wouldn't be a problem." I say and wink towards Kristen and she just lets out a laugh.

We sit down on the couch and well the pets didn't come up next to us like I thought they would but they were instead playing and messing around.

After a pizza and movie we both decide to head to bed as we both were still pretty exhausted. We both new that even though they didn't ask them now many of them would have more questions and by that we wanted to catch up on sleep so we wouldn't be so tired as we was today.

We also knew that we had to have that conversation about living together and we were in no shape of having that conversation now, that conversation was better to have in the morning.

"Good night babe." I say and turn off the lights.

"Good night lovie." Kristen answers. I place a kiss on her temple and she moves in closer to me and we both fall asleep.


	10. On My Mind

**Kate's POV**

I'm woken up the next morning by someone drawing circles on my back and I open my eyes and smile.

"Good morning love.'' I say still pretty sleepy.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Kristen places a kiss on my forehead.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask turning so I'm now lying on my side.

"About a half hour." She answers.

"And you didn't wake me?"

"Well I did now didn't I?" She winks and then she continues.

"You looked so peaceful so I didn't really want to wake you. So I got up and made breakfast and fed both Moose and Nino."

"I don't deserve you." I say and kisses her lips.

"Honey I say that about you everyday."

Kristen gets up and extends her hand and I grab ahold of it and she pulls me up. She then drags me out of the bedroom into the kitchen and damn. I'm amazed of what I'm seeing in front of me and I'm amazed by the smell. It smells heavenly. Honest to god.

After that amazing breakfast me and Kristen snuggle up on the couch. I look up from my position so I could look into her eyes.

"You know we gotta have the conversation soon right?" I say quietly.

"Yeah I know." It hurts seeing Kristen's sad eyes because well most of the time we're probably gonna be on different coasts.

"I think that we should have it now, the sooner the better. I know this is gonna be emotional for the both of us but we will be better prepared when we have to separate."

I can see Kristen's lips move up a little.

"When did you become so wise?" She laughs.

"Hey!" I playfully hit her leg.

"I'm just being honest..." I continue.

"I know babe. I was just teasing you and I agree with you."

"So you're going back to LA...next week? Or is it the week after that?"

"Umm, next week I guess." Kristen's eyes once again turns sad.

"Hey hey baby it's okay. We'll only be away from one another for like a month and then we're shooting Masterminds. We can make a month, we have FaceTime and Skype and if you're feeling extra lonely you can always call and I might be able to come see you one weekend." Kristen's eyes lit up again.

"You'll actually come if I call you?"

"Yes, but not every weekend just like once or maybe twice depending on how much I have to do."

"You're the best!"

"I don't know about that but I'm pretty awesome I'll say that...and an awesome girlfriend." I wink towards Kristen.

"That's true." She leans down to me and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay but honestly the living situation?"

Kristen rolls her eyes.

"Okay well when I'm here in NY I'll stay with you and when you're in LA you stay with me okay?"

"Sounds good to me." I smile. I sit up so I'm now kind of face to face with Kristen (you know because she's taller than me) and I lean forward and we kiss.

"This is gonna be great babe." I whisper against her lips and I can feel her smile against mine.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

We had come to the time when I was heading back to LA. Me and Kate tried to spend as much time together as we possibly could these last couple of days. I was now heading to LA to do voice recording for Sausage Party and well Kate was doing voice over for Finding Dory and The Angry Birds Movie but here in NY.

Kate followed me to the airport even though she knew there was gonna be a bunch of paps there and it's literally the cutest thing ever. Honestly I didn't know it was gonna be so hard leaving her when I had to go through security. I'm pretty sure people thought we were insane but we're two dumb people in love and we're gonna be away from each other for a month.

Getting off the plane in the hot LA weather was very different from hot NY weather I'll tell you. I couldn't wait until I got to my house with the wonderful thing called air conditioning. I went through the passport check point and then proceeded to get my luggage and Moose of course to then head out of the busy airport that is LAX. I had already ordered a cab and it was waiting for me as I got out and then I was on my way to my house.

I stepped into the empty house and put Moose down who then proceeded to run around to find something to play with. I put my keys on the hallway table and put my bags down and walked into the living room and I sat down on the couch. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and unlocked it opening messages to shoot Kate a text.

**_Text conversation_ **

**Kristen** : Hey you still up?

_Gosh I hate time zones._

**Kate** : Yeah. Wanna FaceTime?

 **Kristen** : Yes please.

 **Kate** : Okay hold on a second.

A few seconds Kate's picture shows up on my phone and I answer.

**_FaceTime conversation_ **

**Kate** : Hi babe! Guess what?

 **Kristen** : Hi. Umm what?

 **Kate** : You forgot something…

 **Kristen** : I did? It wasn't you wasn't it?

 **Kate** : Yeah well no silly but you forgot your shirt.

Kate tilts her phone down to show that she's wearing my shirt and just underwear.

 **Kristen** : Hey that's my favorite shirt! But damn does it look good on you especially when you're just wearing underwear.

I wink towards her and her face turns all red and I find it super adorable.

 **Kate** : Don't worry babe I'll take great care of it. I just put it on because it smells like you.

 **Kristen** : If only I had something that smells like you.

 **Kate** : Maybe you do, I suggest you check you suitcase.

I run to my suitcase phone in hand. I sit down on the floor and open my suitcase holding my phone so Kate can see as well.

In there was one of Kate's favorite t-shirts. I put the phone down for a minute and put it on and then I pick up the phone again.

 **Kristen** : Oh my gosh Kate!

 **Kate** : Yeah well I snuck it down you suitcase when you weren't looking.

 **Kristen** : Thank you.

 **Kate** : You're welcome. We can trade them back either in a month or when I come visit if I'm able to of course.

 **Kristen** : Yeah. Well shouldn't you go to bed?

I check the clock and it's 8:30 here which means it's 11:30 for Kate.

 **Kate** : Yeah well I wanted to wait for you to message me.

 **Kristen** : Well I got home safely and Moose is running around with toys. I'm gonna pack up and then I'm gonna head to bed myself.

 **Kate** : That's good. Nino is sitting in his usual box and I'm chilling on the couch. I'm meeting up Leslie tomorrow by the way we're gonna have a girls day whatever that means.

I laugh because I know very well that Kate knows what girls day mean and that she doesn't like but does it because well it makes Leslie happy and that makes her happy.

 **Kristen** : Well I hope you have fun and say hi to Leslie from me okay?

 **Kate** : Okay. Well I'm gonna head to be good night babe.

 **Kristen** : Good night love sleep tight. Talk tomorrow?

 **Kate** : Yessssssssss.

 **Kristen** : I love you.

 **Kate** : I love you too.

 **Kristen** : Always

 **Kate** : Always.

I hang up and a tear falls down my cheek. Kate will always be on my mind.


	11. Here

**Kristen's POV**

Two weeks passed by rather quickly. Me and Kate had FaceTimed everyday but we were always so busy that the conversations was always cut short and that just made me miss Kate even more.

I'm currently laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling wishing Kate was here. I wanna have my arms wrapped around her, snuggling, making out and maybe a little bit more. I roll around and grab my phone from the nightstand. No new messages. I out my phone down and sighed.

_If only Kate was here._

**Kate's POV**

Me and Kristen have been so busy lately that our FaceTime conversation has always been so short, so I wanted to change that. So I had bought a ticket to LA to surprise her. This had been extremely hard to keep from her but it so gonna be worth it. I know she misses me terribly, trust me I miss her too but I've had several different people messaging me that when they've talked to Kristen the only thing she talks about is me and how much she misses me. It honestly made me both sad and happy, sad because well she misses me but happy because well she misses me. It warms a lot you know?

Anyways it was already 11am here which would make it 8am in LA. My flight was leaving in an hour and a half so I was currently stressing to get to the airport on time. I gave Nino a kiss and grabbed my bag before I headed out to get a cab to the airport.

Finally at the airport after rushing through check in and security I was now sitting at a Starbucks relaxing before my flight.

I knew Bill was in LA at the time so I had asked him if he could keep Kristen occupied for the day so I could set some things up at her place. He had sent back that he gladly would keep her away.

I shot him a text before I got on the plane so he knew I was on my way. Now I only have a six hour flight ahead of me. I shut my phone of and look out the window as the plane rolls out to the runway.

_I'll see you soon babe._

**Kristen's POV**

My phone buzzes and I grab for it fast hoping it's Kate. My smile fades a little when I notice that it isn't Kate. But the smile doesn't disappear all together as I see that it's Bill.

**_Text conversation_ **

**Bill** :You wanna hang out?

 **Kristen** : Yeah sure.

 **Bill** : Okay Imma pick you up in an hour.

 **Kristen** : ok ok :)

I drag myself of the bed to get dressed. I grab a pair of jeans and a half sleeved t-shirt. I walk into the kitchen and get some coffee and breakfast and sit down in front of the TV. I watch the news and then put my plate and mug in the sink before I head into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

Then I once again sit down on the couch to watch some TV before Bill arrives.

10 minutes later and the doorbell rings and I get up and opens the door.

"You ready?" Bill asks as he steps inside.

"Yeah let me just grab some things." I grab my phone, keys and wallet, turn off the tv and then we head out.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask as we get into Bill's car.

"Whatever you want." Bill smiles brightly.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well you've been so down lately, mostly because you miss Kate so I wanted to cheer you up a little."

I smile.

"This is why you're my best friend."

We drove off and got some ice cream and just sat down and talked, hours passed and I didn't even notice.

**Kate's POV**

I was finally get off the airplane and one step closer to Kristen. I got my things and headed off the plane and into the busy airport. I went through passport control and grabbed my luggage. After our living situation talk I had given Kristen a key to my place and she had given me a key to her house and well the code to the alarm.

I get into a cab and tell the driver the address and soon I couldn't even see the airport anymore.

When I arrived at Kristen's I shot Bill another text to tell him that I was at her house now so keep her away until I'm done.

He sends me a thumbs up emoji back and I get the key from out of my bag and unlock the door.

I step in and Moose runs up to me. I turn to the alarm and turns if off and then go into cuddle Moose.

"Hi Moose." I give her a kiss on her head before I set her down.

_Hmmm where to start._

**Kristen's POV**

It was now almost 4:30pm and I can't believe I haven't thought about Kate this entire time.

"Hey Bill. Thanks."

"For what?" He shrugs.

"For this, for getting me out of the house and taking me places. I really needed it."

"Anytime princess."

I smile at the nickname.

Then Bill's phone buzzes and he smiles at the screen.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Bill..."

"It's nothing I promise! We gotta go though well I have something to do some I'm just gonna drop you off okay?"

"Okay..." I'm getting very suspicious again.

He drops me off and then fast drives off.

I shrug and grab my key and unlock the door.

There in the middle of the hallway was Kate in just underwear and heels and my knees went weak right there and then. I shut the door fast and run up to her and hug her tight.

"Oh my gosh you're here!" I let go of her a little but where still holding onto each other.

"Surprise babe." Kate smirks.


	12. Show Me

**Kate's POV**

"Surprise babe." I whisper into Kristen's ear.

"Hell yeah that was a total surprise!" Kristen beams.

"Did you have a fun time with Bill though." I wink.

"Of course that was your idea." Kristen rolls her eyes.

"I had to get you out of your house somehow right?"

"True." She smiles.

'Thank you." She lets out.

I smile back at Kristen and we just stand there in the middle of her hallway embracing each other.

A minute later I take a few steps back and I look up at Kristen.

"Hey I didn't come all they way here to just stand in your hallway in my underwear." I wink once again.

"Oh my god."

"God can't help you know baby." I then grab ahold of Kristen's hand and drag her to her bedroom.

I tug at her t-shirt and then I pull it up over her head and then let it fall to the floor. I then proceed to unbutton her jeans and drag them off of her. I then take her hand and lead her to the bed. As her legs were touching the bed I push her down and crawl on top of her.

I let her sit up so I can unhook her bra and I throw it to the floor. I let her arms come around my body and unhook mine as well.

I then push her back into the mattress and she lets out a groan. I smirk and continue you with tugging at her panties. I pull them off and I'm amazed by the sight in front of me. _God she's beautiful._

I move up to her and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. I start kissing my way down her cheek to her neck and I can feel Kristen's breathing getting more rapid. I suck at this place right below her ear and she lets out a moan and I smile against her skin. I continue kissing my way down her side a little and move up before I start placing feathery kisses around her boobs.

"Oh shit." Comes out of Kristen's mouth.

"You like that?"

"Hmmm." Is the only thing that's able to come out of her mouth now.

"Good to know." I smirk.

I keep kissing down her stomach and I can feel Kristen shivering under me. My hand goes up to Kristen's chest and I start playing with one of her nipples and Kristen lets out a few more moans.

And without a warning I slide two fingers through her wet folds and Kristen throws her head back.

"Damn you're so wet." I let out.

"Wet for you baby." She manages to get out.

I smile and start circulating my fingers and Kristen lets out moan after moan.

"Oh shit Kate don't stop!"

"Not planning on it."

"Fuck!"

I nod my head. I tend to have girls telling me this, apparently I have magical fingers.

I speed up my motions and Kristen's breath just gets more and more uneven and I can feel her folds tightening around my fingers.

"Kate I'm gonna come." She lets out between hitch breaths.

"Then show me." With that I flick my fingers and Kristen comes and it's so beautiful. I let her ride out her high before I slid my fingers out from her and lick them clean.

"You taste good." I say as I lay down next to her.

"Thank you."

"Nothing to be thanking me for I'm being honest."

"No not that, thank you for coming."

"No problem baby girl." I kiss Kristen's temple.

_This was so worth the six hour flight to LA._

**Kristen's POV**

Me and Kate are laying lazily in my bed. I'm still very amazed by that orgasm I just had. I don't think I've ever had that type of orgasm with any guy before. This was definitely the best orgasm I've had in my entire life.

I roll to my side so I can face Kate better. I reach my hand up and starts playing with her hair.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" I ask her calmly.

"I wanna treat ya to a fancy dinner." Right there and then my heart melted.

"Okay..." I smile.

"I've actually booked it." Kate confessed as she sat up.

"Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Yeah I did it last week."

"Last week?!"

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"How long ago did you plan this trip?" I blurted out.

"Like from when you left New York."

My eyes went wide.

"Seriously you did this all for me and had it planned all this time and didn't tell me?"

"Yeah..." Kate scratched the back of her head.

"I honestly don't deserve you." I pull her in for a hug and then our lips crash into a long and passionate kiss.

"I know." Kate smirks as we break apart.


	13. Come My Way

**Kristen's POV**

I grab my phone to check the time. It was already 6:30pm.

"Hey Kate what time is our reservation for?" I ask her.

"Umm 7:45 I believe. Wait a minute gotta check my phone." Kate grabs her phone.

"Yep, 7:45."

"It's 6:30 now which means we have an hour and 15 minutes to get ready and be there."

Kate's eyes went wide and she checked her phone to see that I wasn't messing with her.

"Well this has been fun but I think we need to get ready." She says laughing between words.

I roll my eyes and I get up and reach out my hand and she grabs it and I drag her up. Kate walks out of the bedroom probably to retrieve her weekend bag, because she was only spending the weekend right? I so gotta ask her that.

Meanwhile I walk into my closet to go through what I would be wearing. Since I know we're going somewhere fancy I knew jeans and a shirt wasn't an option. I went through my dresses and settle for a black tight short fitting dress and hoped Kate wasn't wearing black as well, she probably is though because it's so typically her.

Kate walks into my closet and to my surprise she's wearing a blue dress that I recognize.

"Didn't you wear that on Ellen once?"

"Yep, how did you know?"

"Because I've seen the interview." I acknowledge.

"You have?" She stumbles on her words.

"Yeah honey butt." I smack her butt.

"Ohh. Anyways I came in her to see if you could zip me up." Kate gestures to the zipper at the back of her dress.

"Of course." I take the zipper and pull it upwards.

"Thank you."

"I was scared you were gonna wear black." I let out.

Kate laughs.

"Yeah I almost went with that but I wear black too much often I decided to go for something else tonight."

"Good, because I'm wearing black tonight baby." I hold up the dress for Kate and I can see the hearts in her eyes.

"God you're gonna look so good in that." She beams.

"Obviously, I'm the one wearing it." I smirk.

Kate lets out a moan and my smile grows on my lips.

I put the dress on and thankfully for me the zipper is on the side so I can pull it up myself. I grab Kate's hand and we walk into the bathroom together. Kate grabs her hair brush and brushes through her curls as I grab my mascara and flicks the brush over my eyelashes a few times. We then flip and Kate grabs her mascara while I reach for my hair brush. We finish up by putting on some lipstick.

We walk out of the bathroom and I hand the keys to my car to Kate since I don't know where we are going. We grab our things and head out.

We get into my car and Kate drives off to our destination.

**Kate's POV**

I drive up to the valet outside of the restaurant. I hand him the keys and he hands me the little thing with the number for the car on it. I grab Kristen's hand and walk her into the restaurant. I had chosen an Italian restaurant because you can never go wrong with Italian food right?

We walk up to one of the servers that were stationed by the entrance.

"Table for two under McKinnon." I say.

"Yes Miss McKinnon please follow me." A tall brunette says and we follow her to our table.

"Here you go." She hands us our menus and walks back to where she was standing before.

Another server comes up to us and asks us what we want to drink and she then disappears as well but is back just a few minutes later with our drinks.

Both me and Kristen decided on a pasta carbonara. We hand our menus back and I look back at Kristen.

I can't believe we are sitting her in a very public place together having dinner. This is the first time I've taken her out and I feel really good about it and I wanna do it so many more times.

"What?" Kristen asks and I'm shaken from my thoughts. Apparently I'd been smiling so much and she had noticed.

"I was just thinking about the fact that this is the first time I've taken you out for dinner and that I want to do it so many more times in our future." That makes Kristen smile too.

"I'd love that. But I got to take you out for dinner as well. Deal?"

"Deal."

Our food is brought out and we dig in because it looks and smells delicious. Being hungry from the sex earlier didn't help us either.

We finish our meal and I pay and tip the server obviously. We head out and get into her car and I drive us back to Kristen's place.

During the ride back Kristen looks at me and she smiles.

"How did you know about that restaurant and where it was?" She asks.

"I've been there before it's one of my favorites." I let out.

"Ah, okay. Makes sense."

I drive up her driveway and stops the car and we get out. Kristen grabs her keys from her purse and opens the door we get in and I close the door behind me.

"I actually have one more surprise for you." I tease.

"You do?" Kristen beams.

"Yes. You remember when we decided to tell the world about us right?"

She nods.

"Okay that night, I'm honestly not sure if you remember as we drank a lot that night." Kristen giggles but gestures for me to continue.

"Anyways we danced and sang to Demi Lovato's Body Say do you remember that?"

"Vaguely but yeah I kind of do." She answers.

"Okay well I kind of wanted to re-create that but here in your house to another song if that's okay with you?"

"Sure go for it!"

I grab my phone and Come My Way by PLVTINUM starts playing. Kristen starts smiling as I walk towards her and starts dancing right in front of her.

_Vamos, fiesta_

_I want you, señorita_

_I'm gonna kiss all your body_

_Sharp breath, gripping the bed sheet_

I sing.

_Baby girl would you come my way_

_Tell me all the things_

_That you wanna say_

_Baby girl, you can say my name_

_Show me all the ways_

_You can move that thing._

I continue and I grab a hold of Kristen's waist and pull her closer. The song ends and Kristen gets out of my grip and gets my phone and a second later and Ellie Goulding's On My Mind starts playing.

It was now her turn to sing and dance in front of me and let me tell you she did a hell of a better job then I did. Because I could tell I was getting wet.

_It's a little dirty how the whole thing started_

_I don't even know what you intended_

_Thought that you were cute and you could make me jealous_

_Poured it down, so I poured it down_

_Next thing I know I'm in a hotel with you_

_You were talking deep like it was mad love to you_

_You wanted my heart but I just liked your tattoos_

_Poured it down, so I poured it down._

Kristen grabs me from behind and we dance from the hallway to her living room and continue as the sun goes down outside the windows.

Kristen spins me around and continues to sing.

_And now I don't know understand it_

_You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth_

_And I know I shouldn't say it_

_But my heart don't understand_

_Why I got you on my mind_

_Why I got you on my mind_

_Why I got you on my mind_

_Why I got you on my mind (but my heart don't understand)_

_Why I got you on my mind (you think you know somebody)_

_Why I got you on my mind (you think you know somebody)_

_Why I got you on my mind._

_You got yourself in a dangerous zone_

_Cause we both have the fear, fear of being alone._

We continue to dance until the song is over and I wrap my hands around Kristen's body.

"Thank you for tonight." I place a kiss on her shoulder

"I should be the one thanking you." She mumbles.

I walk around her so I can look at her while I say this.

"I know..." I can't seem to get the words out of my mouth. I look down to the ground and sighs.

Kristen tilts my head up with her hand and smiles at me.

"It's okay take your time."

I take a deep breath.

"I wouldn't have been able to take you out on this date if you hadn't stared at me that much when we were shooting and that's why I was thanking you." I babbled out.

Kristen puts her hand towards her mouth and smiles brightly.

"Because we would never have confessed our feelings for each other." She continues.

"Yeah. I know it's cheesy but I'm being honest."

"It's not."

I smile at Kristen and she smiles back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kristen says and pulls me closer for a kiss.


	14. You're Such A

**Kate's POV**

This weekend had gone wait too fast if you ask me and I can't believe I have to leave Kristen now to go back to New York.

The sun was seeping through the blinds in Kristen's bedroom. Kristen was still very much asleep and I was lying here wishing that I really didn't have to leave in a few hours. This weekend had been so cozy. From romantic dinners, to talking, to staying up late, to cuddling and well to the sex.

I pick up some of Kristen's hair between my fingers and starts playing with it.

"Good morning." Kristen says in sleepy voice.

"Good morning beautiful."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." I lied.

Kristen lifts her head up from the pillow looks at me like she knew I wasn't really telling her the truth and then lied her head down on my chest.

"I don't believe you." Simple as that I took a deep breath.

"I've been laying awake for about an hour thinking about how sad I am that I have to leave you today." I sighed.

"Yeah that kept me up last night." Kristen admitted.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"Probably the same reason why you didn't wake me up..." Kristen winked.

"Yeah." I bit my bottom lip.

"On the bright side it's only like two weeks." I say trying to sound positive.

"Yeah I know."

"We will call, text and FaceTime everyday tills then right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"I love you Kristen Carroll Wiig."

Kristen looks up at me with loving eyes.

"I love you too Kathryn McKinnon Berthold."

Kristen moves up and pulls me out of her bed.

"Where we going?" I ask curiously.

"The kitchen."

"Why?"

Kristen rolls her eyes.

"Just wait and I'll show you."

"So since I couldn't sleep last night I went up to prepare stuff for an awesome farewell breakfast for you so yeah..." Kristen rambled and I walked up to her, cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." Kristen smiled and I give her a smile back.

We finish the everything for the breakfast together and obviously feed Moose as well. I cuddled her a little extra since I know it will be a while until I get to see her again.

We then sit down to enjoy our last breakfast together for while.

"Hey do you know if they've put us in different rooms at the hotel?" I ask between bites.

"No clue. I hope not." She smirks.

"Okay, well I hope not either."

"It's enough that we only have one scene together so we wont spend much time together so when we are not filming I do hope I get to spend time with you." Now it was my time to ramble and Kristen lets out a giggle.

"What?"

"First I was rambling and now you were doing it. But yours was obviously a lot cuter than mine."

I can feel my face grow a few shades red.

"Well I shut you up by kissing you and you just giggled at me." I say jokingly and cross my arms.

Kristen gets up and walks towards me and leans down and kisses me.

"Satisfied." She teased.

"Very." I say and pull her down on my lap and kiss her once more.

"You're such a difficult little devil."

"Only for you baby girl." I wink.

**Kristen's POV**

After breakfast I told Kate to go pack her things while I fixed the dishes and she moved her little butt into my bedroom. Once again rolling my eyes, but this time for the fact that that little glorious weirdo was mine.

 _In just an hour I'm driving my gorgeous little glorious honey butt weirdo to the airport_.

I finish up the dishes and walked into my bedroom to see if Kate was getting done with packing her things. What I find is the cutest thing ever and I can't take my eyes off of it.

Kate is laying on the floor and Moose is on her stomach and they're giving each other small kisses.

"I'm gonna miss seeing this." I say and Kate moves up so she's not sitting up with Moose still in her lap.

"Honestly me too." I walk up next to Kate and sit down. Moose walks over to me and gives me a wet kiss all over my face.

"You two could be twins." I mock.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Kate nods slightly.

"If you two are done with your cuddling session because we should get moving."

I get up and reach my hand out for Kate hand she grabs it and I pull her up and she gets her things and we move out to my car.

I start the car and then we were off to the airport.

"How do you wanna handle this?" I ask Kate who was clearly distracted by something she could see on the outside.

"Huh?"

"I asked how you wanted to handle this?"

"Handle what?"

"The paparazzi's at the airport honey butt."

"Ohh." Kate shrugged.

"So?"

"I'm gonna kiss you either way." She said and turned her attention out the window again while a smile grew on my lips.

I drive up to the airport and we walk in. Kate checks in and then well our time together was over for this time.

"I'll FaceTime you when I get home okay?" Kate assured me as a small tear fell down my cheek.

"Mmm."

Kate wiped away a tear and pulled me in for a long hug and then placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

"I know I told you this this morning but I can never say it too many times. I love you." Kate smiles and it brings a smile to my lips as well.

"I love you too." I kiss her one more time and then Kate disappears into the security line and I walk back to my car and drive home.


	15. I've Got You (And You've Got Me)

**Kristen's POV**

A week had passed since Kate had come for a surprise visit and I was missing her so incredibly much. Thinking about her all day every day had made work a lot more complicated than I had hoped.

As I got off work yesterday I couldn't wait until I got home. I poured myself a glass of wine and then turned on the tub and soaked in the warm water for like three hours. It was exactly what I needed.

It was now Saturday, a little over 11am and I'm sitting on the couch with Moose in my lap. I'm holding my phone in the right hand debating whether or not to text Kate. I really want to since I miss her so much but she's probably busy and I don't want to bother her.

Last night before bed I did a lot of thinking about my relationship with Kate and I know it's going really good which is positive and I honestly so don't want it to end, I honestly want to take it further but I don't know if that's something Kate want to and and that's why I actually want to text her because we're really need talk about this.

**Kate's POV**

Leslie had texted yesterday and asked if I wanted to come over and honestly it was something I really needed.

A week had passed since my surprise visit for Kristen and even though we have talked everyday I was still missing her so extremely much. Long distance relationships rarely work out but I don't wanna give up on this relationship I want to take it to the next level but the question is if Kristen wants that as well. So meeting up with Leslie and being able to talk to her about this feels amazing.

It was a little over 2pm as I knocked on Leslie's door.

"Yoo McKinnon!" Leslie greets me as I walk in.

"Finally getting my name right huh?" I tease.

We sit down on Leslie's couch and I look out the window.

"Something is bothering you."

"Yeah I know."

"What is it? Does it have to do with Kristen?"

"Yeah."

Leslie put her hand on my thigh.

"I'll go make coffee and then we'll talk about this okay?"

"Yeah."

Leslie got up and I kept staring out the window. I slid my phone out from my pocket and checked to see if I had any new messages. Nothing much just some messages from the SNL girls group chat but nothing from the person I wanted to have a message from most of all, _Kristen_.

Leslie came back five minutes later with two cups of coffee.

"So what's going on?"

I grabbed the cup and looked down at the brown liquid. I sighed.

"My feelings from Kristen has evolved. I wanna move forward but I'm afraid..." I stopped because I couldn't continue but Leslie continued for me.

"You're afraid she doesn't feel the same? Or wanna move forward because she's not ready?"

"Yeah." I nod my head.

"I'm honestly so conflicted. I've been up several nights thinking about this and it's been messing with my work."

"Damn girl you gotta tell her!"

"I know. The worst thing is that her birthday is coming up in a few days and what if we break up? I wanna spend it with her so badly."

Leslie moved closer to me and gave me a hug.

"But what if she's on the same page? You can't have this eating you up. You really do have to tell her."

"Yeah." My phone buzzed in my pocket and I picked it up to see a new message from Kristen and a smile crept up on my face.

"What?" Leslie asked.

"She just texted me."

"Oh my gosh! What does it say?!" Leslie exclaims.

I open the message up and the smile I just got fades.

_Kristen: We need to talk._

"What does it say?"

"It says we need to talk." I let out with sadness in my voice.

"That doesn't mean it's gonna be bad."

"You're right."

I send a text back to Kristen.

_Me: I know._

Just a few seconds later I get a reply from Kristen.

_Kristen: I'm on my way._

"What's happening?" Leslie asks. I had totally forgot I was in her apartment.

"She's on her way here."

"But that's good."

"I guess so."

"Hey girl this is be alright okay?"

"I just so nervous. I don't want this to end."

"I know baby girl."

Kristen had texted that her flight would be here at 8pm so I had some hours to prepare.

I spent some more hours at Leslie's and she tried basically everything to make me think about other things. Some had worked some had not.

I went home around 5:30pm. I decided to walk because I needed to clear my head. I was so scared of what the outcome of this talk was gonna have. When I reached my apartment I fed Nino and then went to tidy up a little before Kristen arrives.

**Kristen's POV**

I got everything ready for me and Moose and then we left for the airport.

I checked in and went through security and then I sat down and took a cup of coffee.

I would be lying if I didn't say I was hella nervous. I was honestly so nervous that it felt like I was gonna throw up. I was so scared that our talk wouldn't go the way I hoped and that Kate wasn't ready to move forward and that we would break up just days before my birthday. Thinking about it honestly sucks so much.

I got on the plane and closed my eyes hoping to catch some sleep before I land in New York and like that 6 hours later I'm in New York. I get all of my things plus Moose of course and head out from the busy JFK airport. Since this was last minute I didn't have time to book a car so I just took a cab to Kate's place.

The cab stopped outside of Kate's building and I payed and got out. I took a deep breath.

_It's now or never Kristen._

**Kate's POV**

It was a little over 9pm and I heard a knock on my door and I knew it had to be Kristen. I got up and unlocked the door and on the other side stood a very nervous Kristen, it was so obvious she was nervous and it made me feel better because apparently I wasn't the only one nervous.

"Hi." Kristen lets out quietly.

"Hi." I say back.

I moved away from the door so Kristen could walk in.

She dropped all of her things and walked directly into my arms and started sobbing.

"Hey what's wrong?"

I close the door and lead Kristen to the couch. I help her sit down and then I got and let Moose out of her bag so she can go play with Nino if he isn't asleep. Honestly wouldn't surprise me. Then I move towards Kristen and sit down next to her.

Her breathing starts to normalize and the sobbing is subsiding.

"I've been so nervous about this all day." She cried and looked down at her lap.

"Honey look at me." Kristen didn't move so I tilted her head up with my hand.

"I'm as nervous as you trust me."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Just ask Leslie." I chuckled.

That made Kristen chuckle as well.

"So who should start?" She asks.

I took a deep breath because I knew that this could either turn bad or really freaking good.

"How about we say it at the same time?"

Kristen nods.

"Seems like a good idea."

"Okay then on three?" I asks and she nods again.

"1...2...3..."

"I want to move forward." The both blurt out at the same time.

When they both realized what they both had just said they both let out air that they had been holding and smiles crept up on both their faces.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so relived." Kristen exclaims.

"Me too." I declared.

I pulled Kristen in for a hug and whispered into her ear.

"I've got you, and you've got me." And then I kissed her passionately.


	16. Nothin' in this World

**Kate's POV**

I woke up early the day of Kristen's birthday so I could fix a fabulous breakfast for her in bed. I tip toed to the kitchen and Nino walks up and nuzzles his head against my leg.

"Good morning boy." I say as I reached down and pet his head.

I decide to make blueberry pancakes and honestly really trying to do it as quiet as possible so I don't wake Kristen up but it's really hard when Nino is walking around your legs. But at the end I finished and I brought everything into my bedroom and sat it down at my end of the bed before I sat down myself. I leaned towards Kristen and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday babe!" I whisper into her ear. She smiles and opens her eyes.

"Thank you my little glorious weirdo." This time Kristen reaches up to me and kisses my lips and I let out a moan.

We pull apart but lock eyes for a moment.

"So I made you breakfast." I say and she looks down at the tray and a smile grows on her lips again.

"Oh my gosh Kate you shouldn't have."

"Well I wanted to."

We eat and chit chat a little. As we finish I sit with my back against the headrest and Kristen lays down with her head on my lap.

I open my mouth and close it again hoping Kristen didn't notice that.

"Yes Kate?"

"Umm what?" I shake my head.

"You were about to say something but then you shut your mouth and tried to cover it up when I asked what it was. You can't fool me Kate McKinnon."

"Okay fine."

Kristen looks up at me waiting for me to continue.

"So I have this day planned out for you, but no there won't be a surprise party I promise but we are gonna separate in like an hour. Sorry."

"What?"

"No no not like breaking up like you're gonna go out with some of your friends, Maya, Amy and Tina are picking you up in an hour and you're gonna go to a secret destination and you'll see all your other friends and you all are gonna have a great time. Meanwhile I'll have some time preparing your not so surprise party with well basically everyone and no don't say you gotta stay and help me out because Leslie, Cecily and Aidy is coming over to help me okay?"

"Oh-okay..."

"Good." I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"So we should probably get up and get ready?" She asks.

"Umm yep probably." But I just hug her tighter because I don't want to let go of her just yet.

When I finally do let go of Kristen we both get up and get ready and not long after we are done there is a knock on my door and then Kristen was gone.

I call Leslie to see where they were and then I head out as well.

I wasn't lying to Kristen when I said that I was gonna hang out with Leslie, Cecily and Aidy and that they were gonna help me set everything up for the party but there was this tiny detail I forgot to mention to her.

I met up with my girls and we headed into the store.

"Hi Miss how can I help you." A girl around my age asks from behind the counter and I can tell when she realize who I am.

"Oh sorry Miss McKinnon didn't know it was you at first."

"It's okay. Well I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend, Kristen Wiig."

She puts a hand towards her mouth so she wouldn't scream out loud and a smirk crept up on my face.

"Yes of course!"

She started putting out some rings and me and the girls looked through a few of them until i found the perfect one for my perfect one.

**Kristen's POV**

"Where are we going?" I ask as we get into the car.

"You'll see." They all say at once and I just roll my eyes.

As we get to our destination which just happens to be Central Park? Why I don't know but I'm interested to find out.

As we get to a more secluded area of the park all of my friends are there and I just knew we were gonna have tons of fun.

**Kate's POV**

I had asked Lorne if it was okay to use the studio for Kristen's party as my apartment was a little too small and he said that he was just gonna ask the higher bosses at NBC but that it probably wouldn't be a problem and it turned out it wasn't so we were now heading there to set everything up which included decorations, food, cake and well a special made donut for the love of my life and a bunch of other stuff.

Saying that everything has to be perfect isn't what I'm looking for because the only thing that is perfect to me is Kristen.

Thankfully for me a bunch of my SNL cast mates came early so they could also help us out getting everything together in time for the party.

It was now a little over 6pm and the guests had started to arrive and I decided to shoot at text to Amy to tell her it was time to get over here with Kristen.

Amy shot me a new text when they were outside the studio and I told everyone she's here and I came to greet them.

"Hi baby." I kiss her gently.

"Hi." She says back.

All her friends move into the room and I hug her tight.

"So you know when I told ya there wasn't gonna be a surprise party right?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Okay so no surprise party but I do have a surprise for you."

Kristen's eyes grow wide.

"Don't be scared donut." I kiss her cheek.

Kristen lets out a breath and I smile at her reassuringly and she smiles back.

I take ahold of her hand and we walk into the studio were all of our friends are waiting, I pull her into the middle and grab her waist.

"Just a few days ago we both said we wanted to move forward with our relationship and at that moment I was probably the happiest person alive. I was super scared when you sent me that text that we needed to talk because I thought that you wanted to break up with me. But I was wrong and gosh am I happy that I was." Everyone around me starts laughing even Kristen.

"Honestly these last couple of months have been the most amazing months of my life. You make everyday so much better and brighter and I can't thank you enough for it. I love you so incredibly much and I can't wait to show you that everyday for the rest of our lives." I reach into my pocket to get the ring I bought today and Kristen's hands move up in front of her face as I go down on one knee and holds the ring up while saying.

"Kristen Carroll Wiig would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears are streaming down Kristen's face and I wipe away some of them.

"Nothin' in this world would make me prouder than being your wife."

Everyone around us is now screaming and cheering and I reached for her hand and put the ring n her finger and we embrace for a long kiss.


	17. Dangerous Woman

**Kristen's POV**

This was definitely the best birthday I've ever had. Not only because Kate proposed to me but because I'm surrounded by friends and family and could share all of this with them. It literally feels like I'm in a haze and all of this is a dream and that when I wake up none of this is real and Kate never proposed to me.

Kate grabs ahold of my arm and I turn towards her and we lock eyes.

"Kate can you pinch me so I know that this isn't a dream?"

"Sure donut." Kate pinches me on the arm and at that I knew that I wasn't dreaming.

"Thank you honey butt." I whisper into Kate's ear.

She smiles at me and pulls me closer and our lips crash together.

The hours went by and me and Kate were now on our way back to Kate's and I'm not even gonna lie but she is definitely getting laid tonight.

We stumble through the door into Kate's apartment and into her bedroom. I spin her around and pull the zipper down on her dress and pulls it down her body she steps out of it and I guide her towards the bed and push her down on it.

"Damn girl what has gotten into you?" She asks as I climb on top of her.

"You." I let out simply and unclamps her bra and throws it to the floor.

I lean down a place a kiss on her lips and then kiss my way down her neck to her breasts and Kate lets out a moan and I smile before I continue to kiss my way down her stomach. I start tugging at her panties before I slip down two fingers by the waistband and pull them down and throw them to the floor as well. But before I decide to go down on my beautiful glorious weirdo to fiancée. That's gonna take a while to get used to, _fiancée_. I decided to get out of my uncomfortable dress as well and throw it next to well all of Kate's clothing.

Then I climb on top of the bed again and leans up towards Kate and gives her another kiss on the lips.

"This is my way of thanking you for the most amazing birthday party and birthday gift I could ever ask for."

Then I move down her body and then up again and I cup her breasts and kisses her neck. Kate lets out moan after moan and I can't help but smirk against her skin. I remove my right hand from Kate's breast and down her stomach and then I push two fingers into Kate without warning and she throws her head back.

I draw circles inside of Kate and moan after moan is again escaping her lips.

"Oh god Kristen don't stop!"

"I'm not planning on it honey butt."

I twirl my fingers and then reach down and licks Kate's wet folds and I can tell that Kate is really close as her eyes are shut tight and she's gripping the bed sheets pretty hard.

"I love you Kate." I say and then I flick my fingers and Kate cum all over my fingers and seeing her riding off that high and screaming my name couldn't make me wetter than I already am but it does. As Kate's breathing starts coming down to it's normal rate I slid my fingers out of her slowly and lick them clean before I lay down next to Kate.

"I love you too Kristen." Kate says and turns to face me.

I smile at her.

"You know I didn't think I could get any wetter but then you screamed my name several times as you were coming and well I'm soaking through my panties." I confess.

"You don't say?" Kate winks.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Maybe if you follow me into the bathroom you might get to see." Kate winks again and then gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom and my mouth is wide open.

**Kate's POV**

I'm standing in the bathroom leaning against the sink waiting for Kristen to come in and as she does she has already removed the last two pieces of her clothing.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Kristen asks once again and I just smirk.

"Well..." I move towards the shower and turn it on.

Kristen smirks at me and I reach my hand out for her and she grabs it and I drag her to the shower I step in with Kristen behind me. I spin her around and pushes her up against the cold tiles and her body shivers. I press my lips on hers and my tongue is now fighting to get in and Kristen lets me in and she is now moaning against my lips. I keep kissing her passionately as I reach down and slide two fingers inside of her and I can feel Kristen's legs not being able to hold her up from the surprise so I press my body against her tighter. I twirl them around a little while moving my lips from hers and now tracing kisses around her neck until I suck down on her pulse point.

"Shit Kate!" Kristen lets out.

"You liking this?"

"Yesssssss!" Kristen almost screams.

"Good to know." I move my other hand up and grabs ahold of her hair and then I tip toes up to her ear and start sucking. You know something a porn star did to me during a celesbian interview and I can tell Kristen enjoys it as much as I did.

The amount of swear words coming out of Miss Wiig's mouth will surprise you.

I flick my fingers around that's when Kristen comes and hard.

"Gosh Kaaaaaaaaateeeeeee!" I roll my eyes and let her ride out her high.

I slide my fingers out of her when her breathing has come back to normal and lick them clean and then press a kiss to Kristen's lips.

"Happy birthday babe."

"Thank you honey butt." She smacks my butt.

"You Kate McKinnon is a dangerous woman."

"Always for you my little donut."

"You know I'm older than you right?" She asks.

"What you are? I honestly thought you were 25!"

Kristen hits my arm playfully before leaning towards me and our lips meet once again in a long heated kiss that turned into a 10 minute make out session.


	18. Youniverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know universe isn't spelled like that but it's spelled after a song by swedish singer Molly Sandén.

**Kate's POV**

I was packing my things as it was now time to head to North Carolina to shoot Masterminds. Kristen had gone back to LA to sort things out and well I also had things to sort out with Nino's sitter. Our flights were gonna get in around the same time so we were gonna meet up at the airport. Leslie is coming by a little earlier and then we were gonna head to the airport together. I can't believe that I get to do two movies together with my baby and my bitch in the same year.

I pause my packing for a while and sit down on the couch to drink some coffee, I swear this is like my fourth cup today. I roll my eyes and sip on the warm steamy coffee. Nino comes and jumps up next to me and lays down on his back indicating he wants me to rub his stomach. I obey and Nino starts purring. I sit there for a while until Nino decides to get up, he stretches, jumps down from the couch and walks into the kitchen probably for food.

I finish the rest of my coffee get up and follow my little hair ball into the kitchen. I put the mug in the sink and then go back to packing. But before I'm able to reach down for my next item my phone goes off. I grab it from my back pocket of my jeans and smile at the screen.

**2:17PM**

**K-bear** : About to board my flight. See ya in a few hours. Love you.

Because of the time differences Kristen's flight was a little earlier than mine, and also because it took longer to fly from LA to NC than from NY to NC.

**2:18PM**

**Me** : Packing my last pieces now. Leslie is coming by soon. Safe flight babe. Love you too.

I put my phone back in my pocket at pick up a t-shirt to put it in my suitcase when my phone buzzes again. I sighed and put the t-shirt down before I slide my hand into my back pocket to retrieve my phone. This time it was a text from Leslie.

**2:20PM**

**My bitch** : Bitch! Can I come over, I'm done packing and I'm bored.

I laugh at Leslie's text before I reply to her.

**2:20PM**

**Me** : Sure whatever...;)

**2:21PM**

**My bitch** : I'll be there in 20 :*

I put my phone back into my pocket and then once again begin to finish packing my things. But something makes me stop my motion and throw my head back in a laugh attack. In between all my clothes and other necessities was Nino thinking he could come with me in the suitcase. I bend forward and pick him up.

"But Nino you can't come with me." He nuzzles into me. I place a kiss on his head before I set him back down on the floor.

"Okay I really gotta finish packing now."

15 minutes later and I'm done packing and there is a knock on my door and I knew it had to be Leslie.

"Hi bitch!" Leslie greets me and pulls me in for a big hug.

"Hello to yourself." I say.

"You can't believe what happened right after you texted me." I laughed as we sat down on the couch.

"What?"

"Well right before you texted me I got a text from Kristen. She was about to board her flight and yeah anyways I put my phone back into my pocket and picked up a t-shirt that was going down in my suitcase when you texted me and well after I had replied to you I was gonna continue to pack when I saw something in my suitcase that wasn't supposed to be there."

Leslie looked at me a confused look on her face and then it hit her.

"Nino was in your suitcase wasn't he?"

"Yes." I chuckle.

"I had to pick him up and explain to him that he couldn't come with me."

"And he understood that?" Leslie asked laughing.

"Obviously not but his sitter is coming to pick him up soon so he will be going somewhere at least." Now I was the one laughing.

A few hours later Nino was picked up by his sitter and then it was time for me and Leslie to head to the airport.

A car picked us up outside my apartment and we were off to JFK. We checked in our luggage and headed through security and then we sat down at Starbucks before it was time to board our flight. In just a few hours I'll be seeing my little donut again.

**Kristen's POV**

Just another 35 minutes left of this flight I say to myself as I look out the window. My flight would get in 15 minutes before Kate's and well Leslie's. Honestly I was missing Kate so much, I had to leave NY to go back to LA to get some things fixed like a sitter for Moose and a bunch of other boring stuff. So I haven't seen Kate for a little over a week, sure we had FaceTimed but it wasn't the same thing as having her next to me.

I grabbed the water bottle in front of me and took a sip and then placing it in front of me again. I checked the time and well it was still 30 minutes before landing. I lean my head back and close my eyes.

**Kate's POV**

Well it was about 45 minutes before we land. Leslie was asleep on my shoulder and I was looking out the window. I was thinking that it's 45 minutes until I get to see the love of my life again, it's been over a week since I've seen her, physically because FaceTime doesn't count. At least not in my opinion. I can't wait until I get to run up to her and throw my arms around her body and hold her close to me. It would be an understatement if you didn't think I miss my girl because I do, a lot.

 _Only 15 minutes left now_ I think and look down on the ring that Kristen got me because she didn't want to be only one wearing an engagement ring. I smile at the ring and close my eyes. _I love her so much._

But little did I know that the flight was gonna be 10 minutes early.

**Kristen's POV**

When the plane was finally one the ground and had docked I gather my things. Flying first class means being able to leave the plane first which I love. I get off and head towards the baggage claim. As I get to the display of the flights I see that Kate's flight is 10 minutes early. I smile before I head to the baggage band that was assigned to my flight. I get my bag and then move over towards a bench and sit down to wait for Kate and Leslie.

As a see Kate come through the doors I stand up.

"Kate!" I exclaim and Kate's eyes land on me.

Kate starts sprinting towards me and then our bodies smash together and she holds me tight towards her.

"Oh my gosh I've missed you so much!" She blurts out.

"I've missed you too honey butt."

Leslie walks up to us and I give her hug.

"Hey girl!" Leslie says as we break apart.

"Hi."

They retrieve their luggage and we then head out of the airport and get into the car that had been waiting for us.

We walk into the lobby of the hotel. Thankfully we had all been put into the same hotel but me and Kate had apparently been assigned different rooms.

"Hi and welcome." This guy in his late 20s smiled behind the counter.

"Hi." We all exclaimed at once.

"Okay so Miss Wiig you're in 1222. Miss McKinnon is in 1223 and Miss Jones you're in 1224."

Me and Kate looked at each other.

"So me and my fiancée are in different rooms?" Kate questioned.

"Well at least they are next to each other." I teased.

The guy behind the counter looked up from his computer with horrified eyes.

Me and Kate held up our hands to show the engagement rings and the guy who's name was Eric gulped loudly.

"Excuse me a second." He said and ran off towards one of the elevators to a woman presumably around Kate's age who I believe was his boss.

They both came back to the counter and the woman smiled.

"I'm sorry for this. When the production company called they asked for three rooms."

"Oh don't apologize we must have forgotten to tell them that we wouldn't need separate rooms." I reassured.

"Well then we'll put the both of you in 1222 and Miss Jones are you okay with room 1223?"

Leslie nodded and then we all headed towards the elevators and up to the 12th floor.

We said goodbye to Leslie and then we headed into our room.

Kate walked up to the window and looked out.

"K-bear you gotta look at this view!" Kate exclaimed. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waits and looked out.

"Oh my gosh that is beautiful!"

"It really is." Kate said and spun around.

"But not as beautiful as the view I have now." She winked at me and I could tell I was blushing.

We sat down at the end of the bed and Kate looked at me.

"What is it?"

"You know I'm not gonna be here as long as you right?"

"Yeah."

"I think me and Leslie are heading back to NY in two to three weeks."

I look at Kate and she pulls me in close to her again.

"I know that we will be spending several months apart until it's time to do press for Ghostbusters. But I know us, I know we will get through it." She says and places a kiss on my forehead.

"This is one of many reasons why I love you."

"What?"

"That you're so optimistic about our relationship and can reassure me that we will be okay."

"Well I know myself pretty well. I know that I won't cheat. Because why would I give up on this? Why would I be so dumb to ruin the best relationship I've ever had in my life? And I feel that I know you pretty well also and I don't feel like you're the type of the person that would cheat. Erin seems like the type that would cheat on Holtzmann with Kevin but you Kristen do not feel like the type that would cheat."

I laugh at that.

"You ship our characters together?" I ask Kate and her cheeks go red.

"Umm...yeah...why wouldn't I?"

"No reason. It's cute."

"But yes you're right I wouldn't cheat on you. I'd be pretty dumb if I did that."

The weeks went by and Kate had already headed back to New York. I still had a few scenes to shoot and then I was heading back to LA.

I was so ready to go back home and cuddle up next to Moose. I was heading back one day from set when Kate texted me.

**17:37PM**

**Honey butt** : Hiiiiiiiiiiii I miss youuuuuuuu!

**17:37PM**

**Me** : I miss you too honey butt. I'm almost back at the hotel wanna FaceTime?

**17:38PM**

**Honey butt** : Yeah call me when you're back.

**17:38PM**

**Me** : Ok. See ya soon.

I walk into the hotel and towards the elevator and head up to the 12 floor. I get into my room and kick of my shoes. I crawl on top of the bed and lean against the pillows and then grab my phone to FaceTime Kate.

"Hi baby!" Kate says as her face shows up on my screen.

"Hi honey." I say.

"What's wrong?" Kate could obviously tell that something was up, it wasn't like I was hiding it.

"I'm just tired. It's been a long day." This was the actual truth.

Kate shakes her head.

"You don't have many days left right?"

"Like two I believe."

"That's good then you can go home and hopefully get some sleep." Kate laughs.

"God yes!" I shout not being offended by Kate's laugh.

"That's the sound you make when I make you cum." Kate points out.

I gasp.

"Kate McKinnon!" I exclaim.

"What its the truth!" I roll my eyes because I know its the truth but slightly don't want to admit it.

Me and Kate just look at each other through the screen for a while before Kate breaks the silence.

"Well I'm not gonna keep you any longer. You should get something to eat and I should get ready for bed. I'm heading out with some of my SNL cast mates tomorrow so I should get some sleep."

"Oh yeah sure. I do feel a little hungry so I should probably get something to eat." I laugh.

"Talk tomorrow?" Kate asks.

"Sure."

"Good. You are my universe. Love you and good night."

"And you are my world. Love you too and good night!" I hang up and let the phone fall down in my lap.

I hate being away from her but with our profession what can we do.

Two days later I'm done filming Masterminds and I can finally head home, or well to LA. Home is where Kate is and Kate isn't in LA which doesn't really make it home. Does that make any sense? Well I'm heading back to LA and will at least be able to cuddle Moose.


	19. Ghostbusters

**Kate's POV**

Press. Yes that's exactly what I'm doing right now. Press with Kristen, Melissa and Leslie. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't exhausted. So many different interviews, with so many different people but basically all the same questions. We've done quiet a lot of interviews together but most of them is basically divided up so me and Leslie and Kristen and Melissa. Which makes me miss K-bear a lot. But it makes since because Kristen and Melissa have known each other a long time and me and Leslie, well she's my bitch.

Today we were supposed to do a panel together all of us including Paul and Katie. But I woke up to someone sneezing next to me. I opened my eyes slowly and rolled around to look at Kristen.

"I'm not sick!" Kristen mumbled and sneezed once more which didn't help her case.

"You're staying here today in bed. No work just rest." I shake my head when Kristen just pouts.

"But we have that panel today!" Kristen whines.

"Kristen I'm not gonna argue with you on this but you're staying here and that's it!"

"Okay." Kristen pouts again and I'm trying my hardest not to cave and give in and let her go anyways. But she really needs to rest so that she doesn't get worse and can get back tomorrow with us on this whole press tour.

I kiss her forehead and tell her to go back to sleep. Meanwhile I have to get up and get ready. I walk out of my bedroom into the kitchen where Nino is sitting waiting for me to feed him.

"Morning my boy." I open the cupboard and gets out the bag of his food. I grab his bowl and pour his food into the bowl.

"Here you go." I put it down and he starts eating and I get back to making myself some coffee.

An hour and half later I'm heading down into the busy streets of New York and get in to the car that had been fixed for me.

I get into the building where the panel was being held and head into our shared hair and makeup room.

"Morning guys!" I greet as I walk in.

"Morning Kate." Melissa says and gives me a hug.

"Where is Kristen?" She asks as I sit down in my chair.

"She's sick. I demanded her to stay in bed."

Melissa starts laughing because she knew that Kristen tried to argue her way into coming anyways but that I would be really hard to argue against.

"Well its good that you got her to rest."

"Yeah."

My makeup artist starts doing all the basics and then Leslie walks into the room.

"I'm here y'all!" She shouts as she walks in.

"Morning bitch." I say as she sits down in her own chair.

She gives me a look and then smiles towards Melissa.

"Where is K?" She asks.

"Sick." I answer simple.

Leslie just mumbles and I get back to checking my phone.

**8:34am**

**K-bear:** I'm bored

**8:34am**

**K-bear:** hello?

**8:34am**

**K-bear:** babe?

**8:34am**

**K-bear:** Hellloooooooo

**8:35am**

**Me:** donut I know you're bored but you know I'm busy.

**8:35am**

**K-bear:** then why are you responding...

I roll my eyes and laugh.

Melissa looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Kristen keeps texting me. She's bored."

Melissa starts laughing as well.

**8:36am**

**Me:** I'm in hair and makeup. Watch some tv, cuddle with Nino, take a shower, read a book, play some games on your phone and get some sleep and I'll be back shortly. I promise. I love you :*

8:36am

K-bear: okay but only because I love you too ;)

I roll my eyes again and put my phone away.

_I really hope this panel will go by fast._

**Kristen's POV**

Why did I have to wake up sick today why? I want to be at that panel so badly. But here I am stuck in Kate's bed, bored. I tried texting Kate but she was busy and couldn't talk long and I get that I really do but yeah I'm bored and don't know what to do. I had gotten up from bed and gotten some coffee and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Nino came to cuddle with me which is nice and a flipped through the channels not really finding anything that interests me. _This is gonna be a long day._

Thankfully the hours went by as I fell asleep on the couch and woke up when Kate stumbled in through the door.

"Hi babe how you feeling?" She asks and plants a kiss on my head.

"Better." I say and it's not a lie I do feel a lot better.

"Good."

"How was the panel?" I ask as she sits down next to me.

"Do you want me to be honest or lie?" She bites her lip.

"Lie?"

"It was horrible." Kate tries really hard not to laugh.

I roll me eyes at her and she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry donut it was amazing and hilarious and I can't lie to you."

"It's okay."

"So what did you do today?"

"Flipped through some channels, cuddled with Nino and fell asleep on the couch."

"Eventful."

"Super." I laugh.

**_Ghostbusters Premiere - July 15 2016_ **

**Kate's POV**

It was the morning of the Ghostbusters premiere and me and Kristen where passing each other back and forth in her house.

When we finally got out of the door we were like five to ten minutes late. But hair was done, makeup was done, dress and heels were on so it didn't matter.

We rolled up to this fancy set up place. We get out of the car and meet up with Leslie and Melissa and we chat for a while until Paul comes up to us. And then it starts. The pictures, some individual and some group ones. Interviews, once again some individual and some with all of us together. After all the pictures and interviews there was the screening of the actual movie. We were all surprise Paul actually got material for this movie but we are definitely glad he did. Because being role models for young girls and boys feel truly empowering, sure it's not something I was going for but now that I am I wouldn't change it for the world.

The screening of the movie was over and the after party, oh the after party was fabulous but I'm glad me and Kristen are back at her house because I am exhausted. I can't wait to get into bed with her and cuddle till we fall asleep.

**Kristen's POV**

It's the morning after the premiere and honestly it's like 11:30am and I'm still exhausted. I roll over to Kate and I place a kiss on her nose. She scrunches her face and opens her eyes slowly.

"Morning honey butt." I smile.

"Morning." She mumbles.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"11:30."

Kate groans and rolls around and puts the pillow over her head. Someone is definitely not happy about the time. I pull at her arm and she rolls back around and I lean up to her ear.

"What if we stay in bed today? We could order in?" I whisper into her ear and I can tell she's smiling.

"I'd love that."

I look into her eyes and she leans closer to me and we kiss. _What a perfect morning._


	20. That's My Girl

_**Emmy Awards - September 18, 2016** _

**Kristen's POV**

It's Emmy's weekend well today is the day of the Emmy's and Kate is currently running around in my house as a crazy person and it's only 9am. She's nominated as best supporting actress in a comedy series and honestly she doesn't think she will win because she has lost the last two years in that category but I really believe this is her year but she doesn't see it. Sadly I'm not going so I can't be there to support her but I'll definitely watch it in the comfort of my bed.

Anyways Kate is running around making sure everything is ready. She's getting ready in a hotel room close to the theater so she would be leaving soon. It honestly sucks that I can't be there with her but I know she's gonna have a fabulous time and that we will celebrate her win when she gets home. Because you know I'm a 100% sure she's gonna win.

Kate runs up to me and kisses my cheek before running off and getting the last of her things together. I laugh and walks over to my kitchen to get some coffee.

Thankfully it's Sunday and I don't have any work today, I do have some errands to run but that won't take that long and then I can go home and basically do nothing which feels extremely nice.

**Kate's POV**

I'd been stressing all morning which is something I really hate doing I also don't know why I'm stressing because I will obviously not win, if I haven't won the past two years why would this year been any different? So why am I stressing? I don't know.

I'm also very sad since Kristen won't be there. She is sure that I'm gonna win tonight and even though I don't believe I'll win but if I do it sucks that I won't be able to celebrate it with her.

Well it's time for me to leave the comfort that is Kristen's home and go to the hotel to get ready for tonight.

"K-bear I gotta leave now!" I yell not knowing where in the house she is.

"I'm coming!" Kristen yells and comes running from the kitchen.

She runs up to me and gives me a big hug.

"Good luck tonight baby. Not that you need it." She winks.

I chuckle.

"Well I love you. Have fun tonight and I'll see you tomorrow." She places a perfectly passionate kiss on my lips and I let out a moan.

"I love you too. Bye." I say as I place one last kiss and I'm out the door.

_This sucks._

**Kristen's POV**

The Emmy's is about to start and I'm sitting on my bed in sweats with chocolate and Moose and waiting to see my gorgeous fiancée show up on the red carpet. Leslie had been sending me pictures of Kate's hair and makeup process so I knew she would look gorgeous well she always looks gorgeous but I knew I would die when I see her on the red carpet, and damn I was right because Kate shows up hair in beautiful curls and in this super gorgeous tight fitting red dress.

Kate's category was one of the first once and I was super excited to see her face when she wins.

**Kate's POV**

I'm not gonna lie my category is up next and it feels like I'm gonna shit myself. Even though I talked myself into the fact that I'm not gonna win I'm still nervous has hell. Okay so they started showing the different nominees and it feels like my stomach is gonna explode. The presenters open the envelope and shouts.

"KATE MCKINNON" and I'm honestly so shocked that my hand comes up to my mouth to muffle the sob. I hug my friend and get up to walk towards the stage. I can hear my SNL co-stars shouting and cheering behind me.

I reach into my dress to retrieve my speech.

I get up on the stage and they hand me my Emmy and the sobs just come.

I fumble my words a little because I'm still honestly so shocked and then I just black out and I have no memory what happened next. _Everything is just a blur._

**Kristen's POV**

I had screamed so loud when they announced Kate as the winner. Then I grabbed my phone and sent her a text message that I'm sure she won't see until she actually gets home.

I think it was around 5am when Kate stumbled into my bedroom.

"Hi baby." She whispers as she strips out of her dress and crawls under the covers and scoots closer to me.

"Hi." I answer and kisses her forehead.

"You won and I shouted THAT'S MY GIRL!"

Kate chuckles and then answer.

"I won."

"I don't wanna be that type of person but I told you so." I smirk.

Kate giggles and I place another kiss on her head.

I climb on top of her and our lips meet and we both fight for dominance but Kate gives up and gives me entrance into her mouth and she lets out moan after moan. I reach my hand down towards her panties and tug a little before I reach my hand down and start drawing circles.

"Oh god don't stop!" Kate pounds.

"Not planning on it." I smirk once again.

I move down towards her neck at start sucking and Kate keeps moaning. I place feather light kisses from her neck up to her breasts and down her stomach. I take my free hand and start playing with Kate's left nipple.

I slid two fingers into Kate and she throws her head back on the pillow.

"Oh, shit! Kristen!"

I decided to add another finger and the moan coming out of Kate's mouth was probably the best sound I've ever heard.

I speed up my movements and I knew Kate was close, I move a little faster and suck down on her nipple and that trips Kate over the edge and all I hear now is music.

"KRISTEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Kate exclaims.

As Kate comes down from her high I slid my fingers out of her slowly and then lick them clean and I lay down next to her.

"Thank you." Kate smiled.

"Thank you for mentioning me in your speech." I smile back.

"I did? I honestly blacked out. I have no memory after they called my name."

I laugh.

"Yes you did. You mentioned all the right people, like Ellen and Hillary. Your mom and sister and your dad. Well and me. You kind of forgot Nino but I think he'll get over it."

"Oh no I forgot my son!"

I kiss her nose.

"He'll be fine I promise."

Kate smiles at me.

"I love you." She says simple.

"I love you too."

**_SNL Premiere - October 1 2016_ **

**Kate's POV**

It's the day of the SNL premiere and honestly I'm not as nervous as I should be. It might be because of my Emmy win or because I've been doing this for a few years now. I'm honestly so excited to be back together with everyone again. The only thing that sucks is that I'm in New York and Kristen is in LA. She's not here. We haven't seen each other in person since the Emmy's, I miss her so incredibly much right now.

We've been rehearsing all day and it was now nearing the start of the show. I shoot Kristen a text that I'll call her after the show and then I head to my mark.

The show went great and I'm now heading to my office. I grab my phone and call Kristen.

"Hi honey butt!" She says as she answers.

"Hi K-bear!"

"How did it go?" Time zones sucks you know. Kristen hasn't been able to watch it yet.

"Great. It just sucks that you aren't here."

"I know baby. I miss you too."

"You gotta come out here soon."

"I know and I'll, I promise." I smile even though I know that Kristen can't see it.

"Well I gotta go. Heading to the after party."

"Have fun!"

"I will."

"Kate?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I hang up and head out.

I might have said that I will have fun but I'm honestly not sure because I miss her so much. It sucks that we live on different coasts.

_But I do love her so._


	21. I'm So Excited

**Kristen's POV**

_Sunday November 13 2016_

Okay so I'm here on my flight on my way to New York because I'm hosting the November 19 episode of Saturday Night Live. Not only am I happy to be back but it also means I get to spend an entire week with Kate. We haven't been together since she was here for the Emmy's and that was in September. Since SNL started on October 1 Kate has been super busy and I get that, more than a lot of other people because I've been there myself. It just sucks that we haven't been able to spend time together and that's because we're both working but on different coasts.

But now I'm finally gonna spend an entire week with Kate and it feels so amazing. She's picking me up at the airport and then we're going straight to her place. Since it's only Sunday we got some hours to ourselves until the whole craze that is Saturday Night Live begins. Monday is pitching day so its basically really chill Tuesday is writing day and well night. Wednesday is when we play out the sketches we write Tuesday, Thursday is re-write day and then Friday we rehearse and well Saturday is go time.

I keep thinking of this week that I'll spend with Kate makes me all tingly inside and I don't even realize that we have landed and people are starting to get up and leaving the plane. I grab my things and head out and up to the gate. I pass security and get my luggage and before I head out to the arrival hall I shoot Kate a text telling her I'll be out in a second. She sends me a thumbs up emoji back and I just chuckle.

I walk out through the doors and there she is. Kathryn McKinnon Berthold with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi baby." Kate whispers as we embrace in hug.

"Hi." I say back as we break apart.

"Is there many paps outside?" I ask as Kate grabs my hand and we head towards the exit of the airport.

"Yeah. But that isn't unusual." Kate winks at me and I smile.

Like you probably know Kate is the worst driver in the world so she handed over the keys to her car to me and got my suitcase to put it in the trunk as I walked over to the drivers seat and got in. Kate got in a half minute later and we put our seat belts on leaned towards each other and kissed before I turned on the car and drove off towards Kate's apartment.

As we got to Kate's apartment we were both pretty exhausted. Nino came and stroke his head against my legs and I petted his head.

I had literally thrown myself down on Kate's couch as she had walked into her bedroom to get changed, or well thats what I thought she would be doing.

When Kate came out wearing a towel.

"I have to take a shower. I hope you don't mind." I just shook my head and Kate smiled and walked into the bathroom.

I could hear the shower being turned on and I couldn't stop myself thinking of Kate dropping that towel and stepping her naked body into that shower. All I wanted to do was to strip naked and walk up behind her in the shower and wrap my arms around her waist.

I was shook from my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate in my lap. I pick it up to see a new message from the group text I share with some of my former SNL co-stars. They were wishing me luck on the hosting the show and I answered and then they just kept asking so many questions and I just wanted to join Kate in the shower. I sighed before I sent my reply.

Group chat SNL

2:33PM

Me: guys I'll answer all your questions later i got something i gotta do ;)

They all knew what I meant by that and I placed my phone on the coffee table before I got up and started removing my clothes. I step into the bathroom and pull on the curtain. I step in and place my hands around Kate's waist just like I had imagined.

"Oh hey." Kate says as she twirls around so she's now facing me.

"Hi." We lean closer and kiss. When we break apart I smile at her.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you dropping that towel."

Kate hums.

"Well I am glad you decided to join me. It's so much better to shower with someone." She smirks at me and then she pushes me up against the wall and I gasp.

She pins me tight and I'm already letting out moan after moan as Kate begins kissing my neck I can feel my breathing getting uneven.

"Gosh Kate don't stop!" I pound and Kate keeps kissing down my neck over to my jaw and then back to my neck before she moves over to my bare breasts.

Another moan escapes my lips which in turns makes Kate moan and before I know it Kate pushes two fingers inside of me and I gasp once again.

"Oh my gosh yes!" I exclaim.

Kate's fingers twirls inside of me and the moans just keeps coming. Kate starts sucking on my left nipple and thats when I completely lose it because I know very well that I am super close to coming.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" I pleaded.

"Not planning on it!" Kate answered and began sucking again and with one flick I come and Kate kneels down so she can catch every ounce of my juices. She gets up and slides her fingers out of me and licks them before smiling brightly.

I'm surprised how I'm even standing right now because my legs feel like jelly I try to shift but that's when my legs cave and I'm almost falling to the floor but Kate catches me and pins me against the wall again and then she leans up to me and place a passionate kiss on my lips.

"Thank you." I mumble as we break apart.

"For what exactly?" Kate raises an eyebrow.

"Both obviously." I wink.

We both went to bed with a smile on our faces that night.

**Kate's POV**

_Saturday November 19 2016_

It's SNL day and I honestly couldn't be more excited and I know this episode will drive all ' _McWiig shipper_ s' insane. I still don't get the whole idea with shipping but a lot of fans has come up to both me and Kristen and said they ship both us and 'Holtzbert' which is apparently the 'ship name' of our characters in Ghostbusters. It's a mashup of our names, anyways it's gonna make them extremely happy especially in one particular sketch.

It was about 3pm and we were rehearsing all these sketches and I haven't really had any alone time with Kristen, I know we're super busy and its just a few hours left until show time and everything has to be perfect. I don't wanna be pathetic or selfish but I really just wanna pull her into a room and push her up against the wall and press my lips against hers. I'm honestly so distracted by this that I keep missing my punch lines, at the end I just give up and let everyone know I need a break before I head into my office.

I sit down on the couch and lean my head back and close my eyes before I sigh. _Get your fucking head together Kate. Is it really that hard?_ I hear a knock on the door and I open my eyes to see Kristen standing there.

"You okay Kate?" She asks as she walks in and sits down next to me.

"Not really." I didn't see any point in lying to her also I knew she would see right through it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She places a hand on my knee.

"Not really." I sigh once more.

"I keep getting distracted by you." I mumble quietly.

"You don't say." She nudges my arm and winks.

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah I just want to pull you into a room close the door push you up against the wall and kiss you."

A moan escapes Kristen's lips.

"I wouldn't mind that." Kristen admitted.

"But we don't have the time." I point out and get up from the couch I reach my hand out for Kristen to take. Kristen groans and grabs my hand and I pull her up and then I drag her out from my office.

The rest of the hours rolled by and 11:30 was now here and it was time. Before the cold open I grab Kristen and pushes her up against the nearest wall and kiss her.

"Good luck babe." I say before I walk away and leave a stunned Kristen behind.

I'm so excited to hear what she is gonna say when we get back to my place later.

The show is over and we all stumble back to our offices. We all get out things to head out before going to the after show party. I honestly just wanna go home and cuddle up next to Kristen but we had promised Leslie that we would go out. So here we are about to leave. _I really hope I don't drink too much._ I mumble to myself as I get into the car.

I think the clock was around 2:40am when me and Kristen stumble into my apartment. We had both promised we wouldn't drink that much but honesty that didn't happen. We were both drunk, slurring our words and neither of us were walking straight. Well when do I ever walk straight?

Getting out of our clothes seemed like and almost impossible task and we couldn't do it without stumbling or falling and with that came incredibly loud laughing. Pretty sure my neighbors hate me now. When we finally had gotten our clothes off we crawled into bed and fell asleep right away. Being both drunk and exhausted and knowing that I would regret drinking this much even more in the morning because of the hangover.

But at least I would wake up next to the love of my life so the hangover doesn't really bother me.


	22. Hey Girl

**Kate's POV**

_February 23 2017_

I'm currently sitting on the floor in my bedroom in my New York apartment packing my things before I fly out to LA. Heading out to LA for the Oscars at which I am presenting. I'll be staying at Kristen's while I'm there which means we get a weekend together. The last time we were together was during Christmas and New Years and that was like two months ago. We've been busy on different coasts. The whole long distance thing is tough and we've wanted to end things several times but we always end up realizing that we are each others one and only.

My phone buzzes and I slide it out of my pocket and smile as I see a new message from her.

**8:37am**

**K-bear:** Can't sleep knowing you'll be here in a few hours so I thought I'd text you to see what you are up to :*

I smile at Kristen's text it's so sweet that she can't sleep but honestly it's 5:37am for her so she really should be sleeping.

**8:38am**

**Me:** Hi donut. First off I think you should be sleeping and you know why ;) but I'll give you a hint. It's 5:40am in LA! Second I'm sitting on my bedroom floor packing…

A few minutes past before my phone buzzes again.

**8:44am**

**K-bear:** Sorry Moose wanted food haha. Well now I'm up and about to get some coffee ;) When's your flight?

**8:45am**

**Me:** That's exactly how Nino woke me up this morning haha. Well okay then someone is gonna fall asleep early tonight ;) it's 10:45am (NY time duh) so I'll have to leave soon.

**8:45am**

**K-bear:** okay text me when you're at the airport so I know you got there safely and I'll pick you up at LAX. Love you :*

**8:46am**

**Me:** yes I'll. Love you too :*

I put my phone back in my pocket and continue to pack my things. Nino's sitter is picking him up in 15 minutes and then I'm off to JFK.

**Kristen's POV**

Here I am, at 6am fully awake because I'm too excited to see Kate that I can't sleep even though she won't be here for like 8 hours.

I get some clothes on and finish off my coffee, then I put on Moose's leach and we head out for a walk.

Even though it's only February the LA weather was quiet nice. It's not too warm but not too cold either, it's just perfect.

It was a little over 9am when me and Moose got back from our walk and I still had several hours to kill. Kate had texted me that she had gotten to the airport safely. I'm pretty sure she's already on the plane so now we're one step closer on seeing each other again.

I know it's a six hour flight between NY and LA but Kate being at JFK and not her apartment is a step closer. Right?

Ugh I'm literally gonna go insane if I keep this up so I decide to text Melissa to see what she's up to and if she wants to hang out.

Thankfully Melissa's kids had a playdate so she did have time to hang out so I grab my things and Moose and head out to my car.

I met Melissa up at a cafe and she could literally tell that something was up with me.

"Honey what's wrong?" I smiled weakly.

"Nothing is wrong."

Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you lying to me."

*I just haven't gotten enough sleep tonight. Been too excited about Kate coming."

Melissa laughed.

"Makes sense." She nods.

"You haven't seen each other since New Years it's understandable that you miss her."

"I'm not gonna lie about this but this long distance thing is really hard. We've both wanted to give up so many times."

"But you're still together that's gonna mean that you rather wanna be together than apart and that's gotta count for something right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just wonder how it will look in the future you know?"

"Because you're here and she's on SNL?"

"Yeah like how will it be after we get married will be continue the whole long distance thing? Because Kate won't leave SNL willingly, it's her dream and she's gonna stay as long as they let her. Also Kate has said that LA isn't her thing so she won't be moving her either not even for me. So that would mean I'll have to move back to NY full time and I'm not sure if I can or want to do that."

"It seems to me that you and Kate needs to have a talk when she gets here."

"Yeah I think we do. Thank you Melissa I really needed to have this talk."

"You're welcome and do know that I'm always here for you and for Kate if you ever need something okay."

"Yeah." I smile, this time genuinely.

We get up and I hug Melissa.

"Hey you wanna get lunch and maybe some shopping?" Melissa asks and I nod and we head towards my car before we drive off for lunch.

**Kate's POV**

I'd been on the plane for an hour and I was honestly so bored. I had talked to Leslie on my way to the airport and honestly thank goodness I have her in my life. I know she thinks I'm weird when I send her pictures of Nino for no reason but I also know she secretly loves it.

I grab my book from my bag and plug my headphones into my phone. I turn on some music and then open my book. Hopefully this will help with passing some time on this long ass flight.

It wasn't long until my eyes fell shut and I was sleeping.

Well hopefully I won't wake up until landing.

**Kristen's POV**

It's 12:30pm and Kate's flight should be at LAX in 1 hour and 15 minutes so that feels good. Me and Melissa had parted ways a half hour ago and I was on my way to pick Kate up a gift, a surprise gift just because I wanted to and then I'm off to the airport.

I went through I few stores not really finding something that I wanted to give her but when I was literally about to give up I saw it and now here it was in a tiny little bag and I was smiling like a damn fool in my car on my way to the airport.

Kate's gonna love this. I can just feel it.

Weirdly enough I got to the airport at 1:45pm which just happened t0 be the time Kate's flight was supposed to arrive. There was a little traffic but not as bad as LA traffic can be trust me.

I park the car and grab my car keys and phone and walk into the busy arrival area of LAX.

As usual there was a bunch of paps but also some fans that wanted autographs and pictures. I manage to shoot Kate a text that I was waiting for her and she sent back that she was about to walk out from grabbing her luggage.

About 5 minutes later Kate walks out from the big doors and a big smile forms on my face.

"Hey girl." I say as I embrace her in hug.

"Hey baby." She says and plants a kiss on my lips.

We decided to head to the parking garage fast to avoid paparazzis and fans. Not that we don't appreciate the fans but now was not the time.

We get into my car and I hand Kate the gift I got her.

"What's this?" She asks curiously.

"I got you something."

"You didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to."

"I don't deserve you."

"I know."

She playfully hits my arm and I just laugh.

She pulls me closer to her and kisses me again.

"Thank you." She says.

"You haven't even opened it."

"I know but I already know I'm going to love it."

I smile at her.

"I'm always gonna love something that I've gotten from you."

My smile gets wider.

She opens it carefully and her eyes go wide and I can't help but smile again.

"So I guess that you like it." I smirk.

"I just don't like it, I love it and I knew I would."

I had gotten Kate a necklace with a tiny head of a cat that actually slightly looked like Nino in silver. It also happens to be vintage.

"Thank you this is amazing."

"You're welcome honey butt."

Me and Kate just ordered in and cuddle on the couch when we got home and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

When I woke up the next day Kate was already awake stroking my hair.

"Good morning love." She says and kisses my forehead.

"Good morning." I say and get up so I could face her better.

"Hey before you got her yesterday I met up with Melissa and we had this conversation about our future because it's been something I've been thinking about for a while and I really think we need to talk, about our future."

"I honestly couldn't agree with you. I had a similar conversation with Leslie on my way to the airport."

"Okay good. So how about we get some coffee and then sit down and talk?" I ask.

"Yes that sounds good." I get out from bed and reach my hand out for Kate to take before we're off to my kitchen.

We sit down on the couch both putting our feet up on the couch as well. Facing each other we both just look into each others eyes.

Kate breaks the silence between us.

"Do you wanna start or should I?" She asks.

I take a deep breath.

"I can start okay?"

"Okay." Kate says and grabs my hand.

"So you know me and Melissa went out for coffee earlier today and she could tell that something was off, with me and…" I'm trying really hard not to let the tears fall from my eyes.

"And I told her that something had been bothering me for awhile, about our future because we've both wanted to give up on this relationship because of the whole long distance thing. I know that you won't leave SNL willingly and I know LA isn't your thing so you won't move here, not even for me. I also do know that I'm not sure if I can or want to move back to NY full time. This honestly has nothing to do with that I don't wanna marry you because I do, I really do but this long distance is killing us and we both know that." I couldn't hold the tears from falling any longer so I just let them fall down my cheeks as much as Kate lets hers fall down hers.

Kate takes a deep breath.

"You just took the words out of my head. This is exactly what I have thought of as well. I feel like just because I have my entire life in NY I can't tell you to drop your life here in LA to live with me in NY, as much as I want you to move with me to NY that just isn't my place because honestly I shouldn't do anything to you that you don't feel comfortable with."

This was honestly not supposed to turn into a crying mess but it has. Me and Kate are unsure about our future together and right now I don't know how to fix this, especially since Kate is going back to NY in a few days there is no way we're gonna work this out in just two days especially not when we have work to do these few days we have together and not to mention the fact that Kate is presenting at the Oscars on Sunday. I have a feeling I'll have to travel to NY so we can work this out because we really have to. But now is not the time, we don't have the time. _Oh gosh what have I done…_

**Kate's POV**

_Sunday February 26, 2017_

These last couple of days has been really hard for both me and Kristen. We've been in and out of the house at different times for work, I don't know about Kristen but I haven't avoided her after our conversation I've just been super busy with different things and especially prep for the Oscars and when I've gotten home late Kristen has already gone to bed. This is honestly killing me as much as our long distance relationship. I don't know how to fix this but I know we have to because honestly Kristen is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I really don't wanna lose her, especially for something as silly as distances. So I really really hope that we can work this out.

I honestly thought that I had time to roll around and fall back asleep from the thoughts that has been hunting my dreams for the past few days but that's when my alarm goes off. I groan and grab my phone to shut it off. _Great…_

I get up and head into the kitchen to get some coffee to hopefully stop being so grumpy. I get my mug and sit down on Kristen's couch, I turn on the TV and grab my phone to check if I had some new messages. Leslie had sent me a bunch of texts about different things and some of my SNL co-stars had sent me good luck texts for the Oscars, which I had rolled my eyes at because I was honestly just presenting nothing else and presenting is a piece of cake.

I place my phone down on the table and start flipping through the channels but there was nothing of interest so I shut it off and head into Kristen's bedroom. She's still sound asleep and I honestly want to keep it that way because as much as our future has worried me and kept me up at night it has also kept her up at night so if she's sleeping I'm gonna let her sleep. I tiptoe into the bathroom and turn on the shower, hopefully a shower can wake me up more as the coffee hasn't helped enough. I strip out of my clothes and get in letting the warm water fall over my body. _I really needed this._

As I'm done and gotten all my things together I write Kristen a note and leave it on the bedside table, I kiss her forehead and then I'm off to the hotel to get ready for the Oscars.

I know Kristen would try to stay up and watch the Oscars but would probably fall asleep an hour in which isn't that bad because at that time I would have already presented. But I know she also would have wanted to be up when I get back but we both know that that would not happen and if I was right. When I get in through the door at 2am she was sound asleep on the couch. I couldn't let her sleep there all night though so I walk up to her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi baby. Come on you can't sleep here lets get you into bed." I say calmly. Kristen tries to open her eyes but its not very effective. I help her up and guide her towards her bedroom. I get her into bed and then I proceed to undress myself and getting my over size t-shirt on and then climb into bed with her. Kristen moves closer to me already almost asleep again. I kiss her forehead and whisper a good night before I close my eyes to fall asleep.

"You looked stunning." Kristen murmurs. I open my eyes and look at her.

"Always for you babe."

Kristen smiles her eyes still closed.

"I will move to NY for you." Is the last thing Kristen says before she falls back asleep.

I smile and kiss her on the lips one more time before I fall asleep as well.


	23. If You Say So

**Kate's POV**

_March 28, 2018_

A year ago me and Kristen almost broke up because of our long distance relationship and now here we are planning our wedding. Our wedding day is June 28th 2018, it's exactly three months left and Kristen is so stressed out, well so am I because between SNL and planning this wedding I have no time for anything else. Me and Kristen barely have time for each other right now and it honestly sucks so much but after June 28th she's all mine. _If you know what I mean._

This is one of those days were I'm completely busy with SNL and Kristen has to do all the planning by herself which I hate because I really wanna spend time with her and help with this wedding but when you have a full time job it's really hard. I've apologized to Kristen several times and her respons has always been that its okay, I honestly don't deserve her but deep down I know she knows how it is because she used to live this life.

It's Wednesday and I know its gonna be a long day because well it's Wednesday which means a lot of writing is happening.

Leslie walks up to me and embraces me in big hug.

"Hi bitch!" She says as she lets go of me.

"Hi!" I exclaim.

"How's the wedding planning going?"

"Not sure." I laugh.

"Why?" Leslie asks.

"Well Kristen does most of the planning since I'm basically always here." I say with a sad tone of voice.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Not really. Like I really wanna be there with Kristen and help her with all of this, and its not only because I feel like she's planning our wedding all by herself and it's stressing her out it's because I really wanna be there with her and joke with her about different things. It feels like our long distances relationship only I'm never home."

Leslie pulls me in for another hug.

"But it's not like I can or want to take time off work to plan this wedding." I add as we part a second time.

"I know honey just look at the bright side that we're at the end of this season and soon you'll be able to help with the last minute plans and spend time with her okay?"

"Yeah."

I love having Leslie in my life she's like this big sister I never had because well you know I have a younger sister, Emily.

_I honestly hope I'll get out of here at an reasonable time even though I know I won't._

**Kristen's POV**

Why did I decide to plan this wedding all by myself? Oh because I didn't think it would be this tough. Kate has been apologizing so much that she isn't here to help me with all of this and I've reassured her several times that it's okay but honestly I'm not okay I'm just glad that all the important things about the wedding is all done so now it's just small details that needs to be fixed and that can wait till this SNL season is over.

It's Wednesday today and I know Kate is gonna be home late because it's writing day for her. I honestly miss everything about SNL but that, the unpredictable hours. But I do miss it, oh do I miss it, it's like coming home. I'm honestly thinking of surprising Kate at work today. It's been over a year and a half since I hosted and well like the dork I am I really miss it. So why not go there and surprise my fiancee in the process right?

I decide to call Lorne and ask if it was okay that I showed up and honestly I don't even know why I asked because I knew the answer would be yes. But I also wanted him to keep Kate occupied so I could really surprise her.

I got to the NBC studios a little over 1pm. I shot Lorne a text that I was here and he met me up. He told me that Kate was currently rehearsing a sketch but they were almost done so I could go wait in her office.

I sat down by Kate's desk and waited. I grabbed my phone and saw a new group message from my girls and by that I mean Maya, Amy and Tina.

 **Maya:** Hey how's the wedding planning going?

 **Tina:** Yes!

 **Amy:** We want to know!

I smile at their messages and started typing a reply.

 **Me:** It's going well. Most of it is done there is just small stuff left. Actually I was so bored that I decided to surprise Kate at work. So now here I am waiting for her in her office while she is finishing rehearsing this sketch ;)

 **Amy:** That is so cute.

 **Me:** Well thank you. Wait I hear her coming. Talk to y'all later :)

With that I slide my phone back into my pocket and sit and wait, a few seconds later and Kate walks in.

"Surprise!" I yell semi-loudly.

Kate jumps up and the bolts towards me and pulls me in for a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well baby since all the planning is basically done I was bored so I called Lorne and asked him if I could surprise you and obviously he said yes. It is also why he's kept you busy." I wink.

Kate leans towards me and kisses me and I can't help but moan.

We break apart as we hear someone clearing their throat and we look toward the door and there is basically then entire cast plus Lorne and both me and Kate turn several shades red.

"Get a room!" Leslie yells and then we all start laughing.

"Well Kristen since you're here do you wanna be in a few sketches?" Lorne asks and Kate looks towards me with hope in her eyes.

"Why not! But just a few otherwise I might as well just come back." I laugh.

Kate's eyes went wide and so did a lot of the other cast members eyes as well.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that." Lorne said and turned around and walked back to his office and all of us stood there shocked.

A minute later everyone started scattering and me and Kate went to Lorne's office trying to get an explanation to what he meant that he wouldn't mind me coming back.

"Kristen, Kate I knew you would show up sooner than later."

Me and Kate looked at each other before we sat down.

"You guys want an explanation right?"

"Yes." We both nod.

"I wouldn't mind you coming back if that's something you really want."

"Can I think about it?" I ask.

"Take as much time as you want."

"Than you." I smile.

"But for the day we should go through which sketches we can get you into." Lorne got up and so did we.

"Gather everyone in the writing room okay?"

"Yes boss." Kate says and we walk out and gather everyone.

**Kate's POV**

_Is this day even real?_ First Kristen comes and surprises me and then Lorne said Kristen can come back if that is something she really wants to.

We've just brained stormed which sketches Kristen can be in for this weeks episode. We're now rehearsing and there is a lot of writing that's gonna happen especially since a lot of sketches has to be re-written not that I mind writing all night now when Kristen is here.

It was a little over 2:30am when me and Kristen got back to our apartment. Both Nino and Moose came and greeted us by the door.

"You guys have to be hungry am I right?" Kristen said and walked into the kitchen to get them some food. Meanwhile I walked into the living room and through myself down on the couch.

A few minutes later Kristen sat down next to me and cuddled into my shoulder.

"I've been thinking of Lorne's proposal."

"Mmhm."

"I'm gonna be honest with you as much as I don't miss these late hours being back working with you and being there, I wouldn't mind the long hours."

"So what are you saying?"

"I wanna come back."

I smirk.

"I you say so donut."

Kristen leans up from my shoulder and we kiss.

_Yeah this day is definitely not real._

* * *


	24. Scared to be Lonely

**Kristen's POV**

_June 28th 2018 8:44am_

The day I've been waiting on since August 22, 2016 is here. _Our wedding is here._ Since me and Kate have been separated since last night because you know traditions. So Kate has been staying at, wait was it at Leslie's? Or Aidy's? I don't remember honestly. I've been staying at our apartment with Amy, Tina and Maya and soon Bill, Seth and Jason will arrive. I'm sitting on the floor in mine and Kate's bedroom meanwhile my friends are running around. They seem more stressed than I do which is weird considering it's my wedding day and not theirs. Maybe it's because I've done this once before that I'm not as stressed? Anyways I shoot a text to Kate seeing how she's doing and if Leslie, Aidy and Cecily are running around as much as my girls are.

8:53am

Me: Helluuuu ;) You ready for this? Also are your girls running around as much as mine? They seem more stressed than I do haha.

8:54am

Honey butt: I was born ready! Haha I'm not gonna lie they're stressing so much and I'm just sitting on Cecily's couch drinking coffee.

Oh yeah right it was Cecily's place! I should have remembered. But I'm also glad that Kate is taking this as chill as I do.

8:54am

Me: Haha okay good. If you want to know I'm sitting on the floor in our bedroom snuggling with Moose and Nino.

8:55am

Honey butt: I'm not at all jealous…

Maya shouts my name and I look up from my phone.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Bedroom!"

Then I look down at my phone again and reply to Kate's text.

8:57am

Me: Wish you were here :* See you in a few hours! Love you!

8:57am

Honey butt: See you in a few! Love you too! :*

I smiling so much because honestly I can't believe I'm this happy.

Maya comes into the bedroom.

"Kristen you don't have time to sit here! Why are you smiling like a damn fool?"

I roll my eyes at her first comment.

"I'm smiling because I was just texting Kate."

"And she also told you to get ready?"

"Not really she was as chill as I am. She was sitting on Cecily's couch drinking coffee while they were running around, like you guys are doing." I smile brightly.

"Well it's time to get ready okay?"

I roll my eyes once more before I get up.

"Okay."

**Kate's POV**

_June 28th, 2018 10:19am_

It's almost 10:30 and they have finally gotten me from the couch to a chair to do my hair and makeup.

Honestly the hours seem to go extremely slow and I just wanna be with Kristen. I know how it sounds but honestly I could care less because it's how I feel.

I pick up my phone and see that it's only been three minutes since I last checked the time. I sighed and put my phone down in my lap again.

_Tonight will be the best night go my life and no one can take that away from me._

**Kristen's POV**

_June 28, 2018 13:45pm_

I'm in the car on our way to our wedding. In 15 minutes me and Kate are getting married can you believe it? I'm getting married to the person I've had crush on for the past six years. Isn't that insane? I can't believe it.

When we arrive at the venue I notice that Kate isn't here yet. To be honest I'm not worried because I know she will be here like last minute because honestly that has been Kate through our entire relationship. She's never late when it means business like SNL and other jobs but like in our relationship for like dates and other things. So I'm not worried that she's not here yet.

Me and my friends walk into the venue and the room that has been appointed to me. Since me and Kate are not allowed to see each other before the wedding. I walk in and sit down on the couch. Maya brings in my dress and I'm about to get into it when my phone starts ringing and I pick it up.

"Yes it's Kristen."

"Hi Kristen I'm calling from New York Presbyterian Hospital."

I gasp and all the girls look at me.

"I'm calling because I see that you're Kate McKinnon's incase of emergency contact. She's been in a car accident. It might be good if you could come."

The tears are streaming down my face.

"Is she okay?" Is the only thing I manage to get out.

"You should come."

"Okay I'll be there." Then I hung up and fall on my knees and the tears just keep streaming down my face.

"It's Kate, she's been in an accident. I need to go to the hospital!"

"OMG!" They all scream.

"I'll take you to the hospital and Amy and Tina can you talk to everyone."

Amy and Tina nods and Maya grabs my arm and we head towards the car we drive off towards the hospital.

When we arrive I run though the entrance and up to the desk.

"I got a call that my fiancée Kate McKinnon is here."

"One second Miss…" The nurse looked up.

"Oh excuse me Miss Wiig please follow me." I follow the nurse.

We walk through the hospital and then we get to a room. Kate has some cuts on her face and a bunch of different wires hooked to her body. I walk up to her and grab her hand.

A doctor walks in.

"How is she doctor?"

"We've kept her sedated for the time being but all the tests seem fine. She has some broken ribs but other than that she's fine. So we're gonna wake her up now."

"Okay thanks."

Maya walks up to the door and I walk towards her.

"Maya any chance you can call my mom and get her here together with Kate's mom?"

"Of course!" Maya gives me a hug and walks back to the waiting room to call my mom meanwhile I walk back to Kate and grabs her hand.

I whisper slowly.

_"I'm too scared to be lonely…you can't leave me."_

"I'll never leave you." Comes out of Kate's raspy mouth.

"Omg baby your awake." I place a kiss on Kate's forehead.

"What happened?"

"You were in a car crash on your way to the venue."

"Is that why my ribs hurt?"

"Yes baby. You broke some ribs and you have some cuts and bruises but otherwise you're fine."

"How are the others?"

"They are fine. Just some cuts and bruises. Well Leslie has a broken arm."

"Okay good good."

"Also your mother is on her way."

"Okay." Kate yawns and I brush some hair out of her face.

"You should get some sleep. I'll wake you up when your mom gets here."

"No, no I'm fine."

I roll my eyes.

"How about our wedding?"

"Well Amy and Tina were gonna let everyone know what happened. Well just have to push the date up a little."

"Awe and we were looking forward to this so much." Kate sounds so cute when she's high on morphine.

"Babe your well-being is more important than our wedding at the moment."

"I know."

Both mine and Kate's moms show up. Kate breaks down crying when she sees her mom and my mom walks up to me to give me a hug.

I feel safe in my mothers arms.

**Kate's POV**

It's several hours later. I'm a little sore but otherwise I feel fine.

Kristen is asleep with her head on the bed and honestly she looks so beautiful.

Kristen had a really hard time falling asleep and she was fighting really hard to keep her eyes open. I had assure her several time that I was fine and that she could get some sleep.

I'm tired but I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about the fact that I could have died today. That is something that hard to wrap your head around.

I'm glad that I came out of this with just some broken ribs. I lay my head down and put my hand on top of Kristen's head.

"I love you Kristen." I say and close my eyes.

"I love you too Kate." I hear Kristen mumble and I fall asleep with a smile on my lips.


	25. I Do

**Kate's POV**

_Saturday July 14, 2018 1:18pm_

It's been two weeks since my accident and honestly I'm still a little shook up but Kristen has been a blessing this entire time and now it's finally time for us to get married.

I'm once again at Cecily's place getting ready for my wedding. This time I'm a little more willing than the last time and the reason for that is because of the car accident. I could have died in that car accident and not be able to marry the woman I love. That is not gonna happen this time.

My hair and makeup was done and we once again were getting in a car to the venue. I thought I was gonna be terrified to put my feet inside a car again but actually I haven't been scared at all.

**Kristen's POV**

_Saturday July 14, 2018 1:13pm_

Well the day is here again. It's been two weeks since Kate's accident and I know she's been super anxious and I've been trying really hard to be there for her but sometimes it honestly feels like I'm not good enough.

But today is the day I'm finally gonna marry the love of my life and that is the greatest feeling in the world. I texted Kate earlier and it sounded like we are both more willing to actually participate this time. We both know her life could have ended in that car crash but we got a second chance and we're not gonna waste it.

I'd gotten my hair and makeup done and now we are in the car on our way to the venue.

**Kate's POV**

_Saturday July 14. 2018 1:58pm_

It's two minutes until me and Kristen are supposed to walk down the aisle. We are walking together next to each other. That was always our plan, since my dad isn't able to walk me down we decided to walk together. It definitely sucks that my dad cannot be here, but this is something I've been mentally preparing myself for ever since he got sick. I knew that he wasn't gonna be able to walk me down the aisle at my wedding. But I do know that he is watching everything from heaven and I do know that he is proud.

Okay it's time. I'm finally gonna get to see Kristen. I haven't seen her since last night and the anticipation is killing me. Honestly she's gonna look drop dead gorgeous meanwhile I'll look like potato with eyes. Okay I'm kidding but I won't look as good as Kristen, honestly.

Both me and Kristen walks out of our rooms at the same time and we both gasp.

"Why you gasping?" We both say at the same time and start laughing, because that's how in sync we are.

Kristen points at me to continue.

"I'm gasping because you look drop dead gorgeous and I look like a potato with eyes."

Kristen laughs again.

"Same. Honestly."

I laugh as well.

"Well shall we?" I reach out my arm and Kristen grabs it.

"We shall."

The doors open and we walk in and past the crowd that's all cheering.

We walk up to the alter and honestly would you be surprised that we got Hillary Clinton to officiate our wedding? Because she is.

Me and Kristen lock eyes and smile at each other before we turn our attention to Hillary.

"Dearly beloved. We have gathered here today to witness these two lovely ladies in marriage."

Hillary turns to me and I know that it's my time and I repeat after her.

"Kathryn McKinnon Berthold, will you take Kristen Carroll Wiig to be your wife? Do you commit yourself to her happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I Kathryn McKinnon Berthold, will take you, Kristen Carroll Wiig to be my wife. I promise to commit myself to your happiness and self-fulfillment as a person. I promise to love, honor and trust you in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to you as long as we both shall live."

Kristen smiles at me and I smile back. Hillary turns her attention to Kristen.

"Kristen Carroll Wiig, will you take Kathryn McKinnon Berthold to be your wife? Do you commit yourself to her happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I Kristen Carroll Wiig, will take you, Kathryn McKinnon Berthold to be my wife. I promise to commit myself to your happiness and self-fulfillment as a person. I promise to love, honor and trust you in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to you as long as we both shall live."

This time I'm the one smiling at Kristen.

"Have you prepared any vows?"

"Yes." Once again we're in sync.

"Kristen I've known you for six years now and during those three years we have been dating. I proposed to you on your birthday and that day you made me the happiest woman on earth when you said yes. A little over two weeks I was in a car crash, I could have died but what hurt the most was knowing that I might not have been able to stand here right now in front of you being able to marry you. My knees go weak every time I look at you, I smile like a fool when someone mentions your name and I get jealous when fans walk up to you and tell you how much they love you. Because no one loves you as much as I do. Because you're my one and only."

The tears are streaming down Kristen's face and I wipe them away with my thumb.

"Ever since I saw you the first time when you had just been cast on Saturday Night Live I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you. You are my rainbow when it's raining and your my sun when it's snowing. You are everything I have ever dreamed of, and now you just happen to be in every one of my dreams. I honestly didn't think I would get a second chance to find true love but I did and I'm so freaking happy it was you because right now I can't see myself without you. You are my rock Kathryn."

Now it's my turn to have my tears wiped away by Kristen's thumb.

"If no one has any objections I pronounce you wife and wife."

I lean towards Kristen and our lips meet in a passionate kiss while the entire room is cheering.

_Literally the best day of my life._

**Kristen's POV**

_Saturday July 14, 2018 7:19pm_

Gosh it's been such a wonderful day. The reception has been full on since after the ceremony and honestly cutting the cake was probably the funniest thing that has happened because first we didn't cut the cake straight (but honestly who cares because me and Kate aren't straight anyways right), second Kate dropped some cake on the floor and then we both little put whipped cream on each others noses. It was hilarious and adorable.

The dancing was a lot of fun as well but honestly my feet are killing me right now and I'm pretty sure Kate's feet are killing her too. At least that's what her facial expressions are telling me.

Kate walks up behind my back and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Hey wifey."

"Hey." I answer back as I turn around to face her.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"It's like you read my mind."

Me and Kate walk to our car and ut drives us off to the hotel we are staying at tonight.

We stumble through the door and Kate pushes me down on the bed.

"Do you Kristen want me Kathryn to take you right here and now."

"I do, I really really do." With that I stand up and Kate helps me out of my dress and I help her.

Then she pushes me down on the bed again and climbs on top of me.

"You ready for this?" She asks.

"I was born ready."


	26. A Million Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have gotten to the very end of this story buuuuu :( 
> 
> Did you notice that all chapters are named after a song? and that the title is mentioned at least once in the chapter? Sneaky right? ;)
> 
> Well enjoy the last chapter :)

**Kristen's POV**

_Sunday July 15, 2018 9:24am_

I woke up smiling this morning. Something I've been doing a lot lately. My naked body was tangled together with Kate's, who is still asleep.

I lean towards her and place a kiss on her lips. Kate smiles and slowly opens her eyes.

"Good morning." She says tiredly.

"Good morning." I smile.

"We got married yesterday." Kate confirmed.

"We did." I answer.

"We are going on our honeymoon today." She

"We are."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

Kate pulled me closer to her and kissed the top of my head.

We were just laying there in each others arms for several minutes.

"We should probably get up otherwise we'll be late." I point out.

Kate groans but gets up she extends her hand and I grab it and she pulls me up. We got ready and grabbed our things and got into car that was gonna take us to the airport.

We checked in our luggage and went through security.

"How about we get some coffee at Starbucks." Kate suggested.

I nodded because I really really needed coffee and fast. As the warm liquid swirled through my body and the caffeine started to take a affect I felt more awake.

It wasn't long until we had to get to the gate so thankfully me and Kate had gotten our coffees in to-go cups. Soon enough we were on the plane to our destination.

We had a really hard time choosing where to go. We both really wanted to travel through Europe but honestly a month isn't enough for that so when we both found out that this place was on our bucket list we both decided that that's the place to go so here we are on our way to our dream destination for our honeymoon.

This flight just happened to be around 22 hours and honestly that's the only thing that sucks. Thank God for first class tickets.

**Kate's POV**

Kristen is fast asleep next to me, I just woke up and I'm currently looking out the window. It's such an incredible view and I'm so glad I'm here to experience it.

"Hey." Kristen's sleepy voice is adorable.

"Hey."

"Have you been awake long?"

"Nah I just woke up."

"Okay, good."

She places a kiss on my cheek and smile.

"You gotta check out this view it's amazing."

Kristen leans over me to look out the window.

"It's really gorgeous."

"Yes."

We still had 5 hours of flying ahead of us and we did whatever we could to keep busy.

When we finally arrived me and Kristen were super tired and it was only 4:22pm.

We got our luggage, grabbed some coffees and headed to the nearest cab to take us to our hotel.

The hotel was a 20 minute cab ride away but that didn't bother us because that meant we could explore and take in the incredible view of the island.

As we reached the hotel we got our luggage and paid the driver. I grab Kristen's hand and we walked in and up to the reception desk.

"Welcome to Bali Miss McKinnon and Miss Wiig."

"Thank you." Me and Kristen looked at each other for being in sync again.

We were led by this other woman to our little house on the water for the next month.

Honestly both me and Kristen were drooling and pinching each other over the fact that we were here. We couldn't believe it was real.

We thanked the woman and walked inside. Our eyes both landed on the huge bed that looked so incredibly dreamy.

Kristen dropped her bag to the floor and then took my bag out of my hand and did the same to mine and then she grabbed my hand and pushed me down onto the bed.

She climbed on top of me and leaned down and kissed me.

We locked eyes, both our eyes and our lips were smiling and when Kristen wasn't prepared I rolled us around and now I was the one on top of her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

I just smirked while I started unbuttoning her jeans.

That's when Kristen started smirking as well.

"Seems like the coffee is working on you as well."

"Obviously."

I pulled off her jeans and then started tugging on her t-shirt.

Kristen sat up and then I pulled the t-shirt over her head. Exposing her black lace underwear. I gasped and Kristen smiled.

"You like?"

"Yes, yes I do, very much." I mumble.

"I got it right before the wedding to surprise you."

"You surprised me."

"Good." Kristen smirked.

"Sadly I do not look that hot under my clothes." I point out and Kristen laughs.

"You always look hot babe." I blush.

Kristen moves closer and rips off my flannel and the pulls the tank top over my head to expose my Calvin Klein bra, she then proceeds to pulling down my sweat pants to expose the matching panties.

"That looks hot on you though." She smiles.

"I know." I wink.

Kristen laughs and I push her down on the bed.

She sits up on her elbows because she knows I won't be able to unhook her bra if she's laying on her back.

I unhook it and throw in on the floor and Kristen lays down again, I climb on top of her and she pulls me closer to her and our lips meet in a long passionate kiss that almost turns into a make out session.

But I start kissing down her neck and Kristen lets out small moans.

I move over to her breasts and Kristen's moans gets a little louder.

As I'm sucking on Kristen's left nipple I slid my hand down her stomach and in between her legs.

"Someone is already super wet." I smirk.

Kristen blushes and I slid two fingers inside the waist band and pulls her panties down. I start rubbing smooth circles over her clit and Kristen starts shaking. I take my other hand a pinches her other nipple as I move my kiss down her stomach. I place another kiss right above her clit.

"Someone has gotten a wax."

"Yep." Is the only thing Kristen manages to get out between her moans.

I smile before I move my head down between her legs and start sucking on her clit. Kristen throws her head back as I lick not once, not twice but three times. I then slid two fingers inside of her and her head is throw back once more.

"Shit Kate!"

I move around slowly in the beginning and I continue to caress her boob.

I start moving faster and faster and I also decided to add another finger when I tell that Kristen is close to falling over the edge and with another flick of my fingers this is the sweet sound I hear.

"KATHRYN MCKINNON BERTHOLD!" Kristen screams as the orgasm fills her body.

I wait until I know Kristen would be able to handle me sliding out my fingers and I lick them clean and then I lay down next to her.

"I love you Kate." Kristen says as her breathing has calmed down.

"I love you too Kristen." I smile.

Kristen looks down at me and smiles.

"I would like us to stay like this for a million years."

"Me too donut me too."

And at that we both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until the sequel ;)


End file.
